


Worth More Than Death

by HalflingPrincess



Series: Loki: Goddex and Godparent [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Peter Parker, Asgardians - Freeform, Dad!Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fix-It of Sorts, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Mom!Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Thor's mom, Version B, godparent loki, technically, this was supposed to be fluff, thor is an oaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess
Summary: *could be a stand-alone maybe? I'm bad at summaries?*Loki is just trying to be a good mom/dad, a prince and a sort of good lover. But, somethings just never work out when Loki is involved. Now, they're dealing with Asgard, relationships, a child, and learning that they aren't actually Aesir.In what was supposed to be cute/slightly angsty relationship stuff that winds up a battle to the death in a Hunger Games style deathmatch to claim their birthright, Loki realizes all lies have a little bit of truth weaved inside and they realize some things are worth more than dying for - they're worth living for.





	1. To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Blagh! Welcome back for those who read the first one. I mean, this could stand alone - there is a sort of recap in the first chapter?  
> But, if you are coming back and you're here for more Loki being a soft parent, you might want to recheck your ticket and get a refund. I intended this to be soft and sweet and Thor being King and Loki becoming a Queen with some cute teen Peter but then my hand slipped and now I have angst and sadness, mother hen Loki, adoption reveal, Asexual!Peter, more Jotuns than I can name and death. The first one didn't really revolve around that Thor/Loki relationship, but it is more present in this one. things are a lot more painful... sorry. It starts off cute af! Peter is this adorable thing and aahh I love him. There is a chapter with Tony Stark and such, which would be when Peter becomes Spider-Man because yeah that happens in my universe.  
> Also, I don't really pick any one Spiderverse to base my Peter on? He's like a mix of all three actors, the comics, and my own personal baby? He's asexual, that's one thing, and he's pretty awesome. How he reacts to like every sexual pass is how I react to men - it's funny and made me cry when I wrote it because I was just like 'fuck its awkward'  
> I am thinking to give this an unofficial Marvel universe number?   
> Anyway! Don't get scared off by my short first chapter! And there are Icelandic terms throughout - most are like terms of endearment. I'll give a list of definitions if needed.

Why did Loki agree to this? She was wrapping a bandage around Peter’s arm, lips pursed at the cut that went over his forearm. Sure, her ointment would heal it in a few minutes max, but Peter would be out there again, sparring with that stupid oaf. They'd been at it for hours now, even foregoing lunch to continue sparring.

“Please,” Loki said, “go easy.”

Peter gave her that lopsided smile that he has when he knows he’s doing something she wouldn’t like. “Come on, mother,” he only called Loki mother when doing something dangerous or to get on her good side, “it won’t be fun if it isn’t a challenge.”

“You are fifteen,” Loki sighed, tapping her black painted lips with her fingernails in a nervous fashion. “Just, do not get hurt.”

Thor laughed and twirled the sword in one hand, “He is a strong fighter, _ástin mín_ .”

Loki rolled her eyes and sat back to watch them fight  _ again _ .

When Peter turned 13, he would not let up until May and Loki agreed he could learn to fight with Thor. Ben agreed if there were no weapons. 

At 14, Peter learned to use a staff, throwing knives and even a whip. He was just learning to fight with an actual sword. He’d be fifteen soon, much to May and Ben’s horror. They grow up so fast! 

“We are going out for dinner soon, so hurry this along,” Loki called, deciding she would rather  _ not  _ watch them beat each other senseless. 

 

In the kitchen, Loki was sipping wine and watching some talk show - some billionaire was talking about an upcoming showcasing for his weapons though the topic kept coming back to how great he was - narcissist. Loki hummed into her wine glass, “He is cute.”

Hands grabbed her hips, drawing her back against a firm body, “Who is?”

“Not you,” Loki scoffed, pushing Thor away, “You’re dirty. Is Peter showering? Our dinner is in half an hour and you are covered in dirt.” Thor just smiled at her like a sappy dog, taking her face in his hands. 

“You nag so much,” he said before pressing a kiss to her mouth before she could order him to wash his hands. 

“Blah, gross, right in front of my salad?” Peter came into the kitchen, adjusting the bowtie some, “Get a room.”

Thor’s eyes just sparkled and he went to kiss Loki again. “Nope,” she said, slipping from his hold, “Shower, now.” 

Peter was snickering, hair dripping still. “You,” she grabbed a clean dish towel and pulled him close, “You are going to get sick, young man.” The towel made his hair stick up ten ways to Valhalla but at least he wasn’t nearly as wet. Peter grumbled about not being a baby, but let Loki mother hen him - there was no point stopping the Goddex. 

“We would be lost without you,” Peter said once she was pleased with his looks. He glanced over at the little TV propped on the kitchen counter. Tony Stark was still being interviewed. “I put in for that internship.”

“Wonderful,” Loki said, smiling, “I’m certain you’ll get it! You’re so bright.” The Starks had done some work with the Parkers, if a bit of the paperwork Loki read through was true. Peter wanted to join the program - not the weapons developing area but the energy area or some of the other small parts Stark had hinted at owning. He might be skilled in most weapons, but he still doesn’t like them. If he could just get some experience, he was certain Doctor Connors would hire him on in a heartbeat.

Thor came stomping down the stairs, grumbling about the dark gray button-up Loki had told him to wear and how he swore the tie was trying to kill him. “I can dress myself, woman,” he said softly when Loki fixed his collar.

“We both know you couldn’t.”

 

So, for a recap. Loki, God of Fire and Mischief, Brother of Thor, Second Odinson, was given a child. Peter Parker to be exact. He spent time with the child, teaching him Norse and other things like proper posture, pranks, and which gems go with which metal. But, Loki also came to realize being a man wasn’t quite right. Not that Loki wasn’t a man, but saying Loki was  _ just  _ a man was wrong. 

Over time, with the love and support of Peter’s family and even the Thunderer, Loki came to accept that being  _ just  _ male wasn’t cutting it. But, there were some events that led them to just not be female on Asgard - or not in public on Asgard. On Midgard, with Peter and the Parker family, Loki can choose any form without fear of being ridiculed or attacked. 

But, as all good tales go, tragedy struck when Mary and Richard Parker were killed in a plane crash. Loki spent months with the family, helping them through the difficult loss before leaving for home again. 

Mary and Richard left all their things to the family, the house and all inside to Loki and Thor so they could visit Peter any time. But, the circumstances of their deaths remained a difficult topic to the mortals raising Peter, so the information of how they lived was kept from the young boy.

Life was going so well up until the topic of Thor’s coronation came back around. Because coronation means finding a wife. A wife would ruin all of Loki's plans.


	2. Arrangements, Arguments and Actual Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels? Already? Establishing Loki's standing in the world - by showing the webs woven. And building up for a bigger conflict later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elskan mín - my love.

Loki was filing his nails while Thor and his companions were talking about the upcoming celebration. August 14th, according to a Midgardian calendar, Thor was to be given the throne. Then, he had to find a wife - though it was whispered Odin had already found the Thunderer a wife without his knowledge. The All-Father wouldn't do something so... manipulative, no, not Odin.

Lady Sif glanced towards where Loki was seated, pretending to not care about their conversation and just file his nails -  _ why were his nails so long _ , “And the second prince?” It was no secret she couldn't care less about the Trickster. She felt he was a liability - Thor was far too eager to trust the Silver tongue and if they weren't always suspicious of him, they were sure to fall into his webs. Instead of being subtle about the distrust, Sif showed it clear as day.

“Loki will rule at my side,” Thor said with a shrug while bringing his drink to his mouth, “just as he fights by my side.”

Fandral said something to Hogun under his breath and both warriors laughed. Loki glared at the blonde, propping his boots up on the edge of the table and leaning the chair back. Sif shook her head, sipping from her tankard without comment. Volstagg was eating - again - while the others were just drinking.

“I was thinking,” Volstagg said, setting his fork down, “has Odin informed you of your betrothed?”

“I am not betrothed,” Thor said, refusing to take his eyes off his friends to look at Loki who had most certainly stopped filing his nails to listen to the new topic. They were both terrible at subtleties at times.

“According to some of the talk,” Fandral said, leaning forward onto the table as he lowered his voice, “You are.”

“And to who, pray tell?” Loki asked, the front legs of his chair crashing down against the marble floor. It was a dull thudding sound followed by his boots slamming against the floor - almost as if he was angry.

“Thor is to marry Sif,” Hogun said, “I am surprised you did not know.” The Warriors Three had been informed months ago and it was just never brought up as they assumed Sif would inform Thor or even the All-Father would inform his son. None really thought to tell Loki, not that he would have cared. Loki always brushed news about Thor away like garbage to be swept aside. At least, that was how the Warriors all saw it. Loki never congratulated Thor on any conquest without there being a backhanded insult involved. Still, Thor would smile as if Loki had sung the greatest praise. It was a weird dynamic.

Loki shook his head, feigning nonchalance, “Nope. But, I just remembered I have something to go stab in my room.” He was out of the chair and leaving the hall before Thor could catch him, as he tried.

“When was this decided?” Thor asked, looking at Sif who just shrugged. 

“The All-Father ordered it months ago,” she said, “you were busy during that meeting, I suppose.” The All-Father called many meetings he wished Thor to not interrupt while he was away on Midgard or even when he was sleeping in. Sometimes Thor was 'out' - where the guards or servants didn't find him in his chambers. It was those times that Odin called meetings and said something about if Thor wished to be there, he'd be there. He never was, not until he showed up hours later.

“And you thought not to inform me?” Thor crossed his arms over his chest, “I do not need someone telling me who to marry. I can rule alone until I find my own consort or bride.”

Volstagg laughed, “And yet you need Loki to tell you your clothes are wrong or to remind you to eat at times. You’d be dead a week without a wife once you’re king.” They'd all known Loki to practically guide Thor through all things. In battle, plans ran through Loki to be refined before Thor gave the command. In the halls, Loki ordered Thor around like a puppy dog. It would have been endearing if the Warriors didn't know them to be brothers. Thor was dependant on Loki - the days the younger prince was gone to Midgard or anywhere else, Thor was lost. Some days, his trousers were even backward or he had to call a servant to help him right his cape.

“A week?” Fandral shook his head, “I give him three days without being told how to do anything and he would be as good as dead.” There was laughter and Thor grumbled. 

***

Loki was throwing knives at a wall when Thor pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock. “Loki.” The blades would manifest back in his hand after hitting the wall, just to be thrown again at full force to embed in the stone walls.

“Oh,” he turned sharply on his heel to face Thor, “do not  _ Loki _ me. I have no doubt that you  _ knew  _ of this marriage.”

“I did not,” Thor said, not backing down when Loki glared. “This is my first time hearing of it.”

“You disappear for weeks on end with the Warriors Three and Sif, you put off seeing Peter for them and yet you lie to me about not knowing of this?!” A blade  _ swished  _ past Thor’s ear, nicking it lightly before being embedded in the wall behind him. “You leave and then return, just to crawl into my bed as if you hadn’t been gone, hadn’t crawled into someone else's bed. Am I some joke to you? Do you  _ really  _ believe that I think for a second I’m the only one?”

Thor took a step forward, but another blade flew at him. “No,” Loki hissed, “you will not pull that again. I want you out of my chambers.” Loki was seething, but his eyes had a slight sheen over them of unshed tears. “You don’t truly love me, not as you believe you do.”

“Loki, let me speak to you.”

Another blade and Thor almost didn’t dodge it fast enough. 

“I said  _ Get Out! _ ” The next blade was on fire, and Thor winced when it sliced his arm. “Do not come back into my chambers.”

“ _ Elskan mín, _ ” Thor started but Loki was not having it. The last blade actually hit Thor in the shoulder, so he sighed and left Loki to simmer in his rage, backing out of the room so as not to be stabbed in the back. They got into arguments like that more often than Thor cared to admit. Anything Thor did that upset Loki ticked the Trickster into a rage, forcing Thor away until he decided to let Thor back. It wasn't... healthy, but Thor always returned when Loki allowed. Slowly, he worked out just how Loki wanted him to be and Thor was that. They had smaller fights as well, but those never resulted in Thor being throne out - those were more like playing. If Thor initiated a fight, they were through it without much difficulty but if neither actually caused the topic of their fight - someone  _else_ mentioned Thor possibly having a lover, someone  _else_ flirting with Thor or Loki - those were bad fights. It was like Loki grew angrier that he couldn't control all things around.

Loki huffed, putting the knives away with magic. This game, Loki's web that weaved around Thor and played at him... it was getting confused. The trickster placed a hand over his heart, refusing to admit the pain that actually dug into his chest cavity. He didn't...  _love_ Thor... No, Thor was a means to an end, a way to the throne or at least a place of power. Thor would do anything for Loki, and Loki would play to that. Loki played the lover and Thor continued to play his part... the idiot that couldn't do anything without Loki, the fool that offered the Silver tongue the stars and so much more... 

So, Loki might have actually had small feelings, but it was nothing! Loki wasn't going to... be upset at the thought of Thor with Sif. Truly, no. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have like 15 chapters at this point (omg I know, so many wtf) and I probably should have waited until I finished completely to post but! I wanted to post it to see what my readers thought. At some point, there is a good place that could be an ending point - but that would open the series to become a trilogy or more? I might do that or just conclude it at the end of this one. Oooh boi.  
> BTW in the first, I know I mentioned at some point that Loki would go with the relationship Thor wanted to get power - well, that sort of happened? Power came with the love. Loki's just lying to their self saying they don't care about Thor, trying not to get heartbroken because they a jealous little godling.  
> *  
> TBH that is me 100%. Imma pretend like I dont care at all but secretly be crying my eyes out. Happened when my "ex" said she didn't actually think we were dating. Bruhs, I brought her flowers and poems and I was constantly lovin her and when she asked if I was being serious I said yeah but she didn't believe me. Girl doesn't even like females. - I'm not still upset about that!


	3. I Used To Be Love Drunk (Now I'm Hungover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Peter's thoughts and ... Can it be called Alcohol abuse?   
> Wine Mom more like Vodka Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm bad at descriptions? But, Peter's hair is like shaggy? It isn't super short but it isn't long. Ya'll ever see How to Train a Dragon 2? Astrid braids a bit of Hiccups hair and its almost unnoticeable the entire movie. Das Peter's hair. (the braids are interchanged with the term plait by the Asgardians btw)
> 
> OH and Peter calls Loki Mother (sometimes) because Loki typically is there for Peter as female, though they have appeared as male. It is a few more chapters before that is actually explained so I don't want someone to be like "Loki is genderfluid, why is Peter calling them mom and not dad?" PLOT Plus, he knows Thor and Loki are together, but Thor visits less so he's more like an uncle to Peter *which is hilarious to me*

The coronation was in a week, as was Peter’s fifteenth birthday. 

Loki was spending the last few days since the last fight with Thor in the old Parker home, drunk off her ass and watching random romance movies, throwing things at the television while lamenting how stupid love was. Who needed such a pointless thing, anyway? She told Peter not to fall in love, drank like vodka was water and refused to wash her hair. It would have been a horrible mess if not for the servant and the house would have burned to the ground since Loki kept lighting candles and forgetting they were there. Wine glasses, vodka, tequila, moonshine, Asgardian drinks, they littered the living room but the candles masked the scent of alcohol.

Peter didn’t think this was healthy.

“Is he really sleeping with someone else?” Peter asked, smiling sadly to Airis as she was cleaning up alcohol bottles since the Asgardian was really putting them away. Peter knew she was like a wine mom, but this was a bit far - even for Loki. “You haven’t tried talking at all?” He had helped Airis open all the windows and put out candles so there was fresh air in the house rather than the scent of… various Yankee candles. Loki had an obsession with them for some reason.

“I refuse to speak to that… liar,” Loki said, rolling onto her stomach on the couch, “I do not even wish to be at his stupid coronation.” She threw her arm over her eyes, legs thrown over the arm of the couch so there was one cushion for someone else to sit on. 

“You’re lying,” Peter said, sighed and moving over to pet her hair. “Mother, you shouldn’t tell such lies.” There he went, trying to sweet talk her with nice words - he got that from Thor. The stupid oaf, rubbing off on  _ her  _ child. She downed another mouthful of vodka. She turned thinking of Thor into a drinking game, more as a joke but then three days later, she was actually drunk.

“I’m not,” she hiccuped, “I am not lying.” Crying, yes, lying, no. “You were to come to the coronation, as a surprise for your birthday but not now. Nope, I won’t allow it.”

“My Lady,” Airis said, “Peter has already been given an invite by Master Thor. It is to arrive in a day’s time.”

“He isn’t going,” Loki said, “not until Thor stops being an idiot.”

Peter laughed some and embraced his Godmother after getting her to sit up, “He is always an idiot.”

“Damn straight,” Loki mumbled against his shoulder, hugging the grown child. 

***

Loki stopped drinking that day, sobering up so she could begin preparing Peter to go to Asgard - even if she had said he wouldn’t be going. Airis sent word and a few of the other servants were sent to the home, donning supplies and things that Loki didn’t think they’d truly need, but, it was customary. The furniture in some rooms had to be moved so as to give them room to work. The living room basically turned into a huge fitting room with fabrics, mirrors, sewing machines, ribbons, weapons, all the works. The kitchen was also in constant use - at least one servant was making food and leaving trays of snacks around so they could all eat while doing this or that.

Peter was giving her that helpless doe-eyed look while two servants were fitting him with Asgardian style clothes in the living room - something similar to what Loki usually wore but in a dark blue. He was fitted with bracers, boots, a chest plate, the works. His hair was neatly styled, though it refused to stay - curling and sticking up in a way that made him look far too cute. Loki dotted over that, gushing about how adorable he was - forever her child. Peter would shoo her away once the servants were obviously trying to get Loki out of the room so they could continue working.

The locket that had the message from his parents hung around his neck, and Loki smiled sadly when she saw the beautiful golden trinket. Peter sometimes felt that Loki missed his family more than he did… but Loki actually had memories of the Parkers. Peter only knew who they were because May and Ben would talk about them because he had the locket with a message but he couldn’t… 

When Peter needed comfort, it was generally Loki that brought it to him. He couldn’t imagine his mother’s arms or his father’s company. No, the parent in his life had only ever truly been Loki and Peter wasn’t sure if that was bad or good. Loki treated him as their child, but also made sure he knew a long time ago that they weren’t blood relatives.

Fifteen years old, Peter stopped trying to remember his parents and just accepted they were strangers to him. Strangers he loved in a way.

“Perfect,” Airis said, smiling brightly. She, like Loki, had a British accent when she spoke English. “Oh, your parents would be so proud.”

Peter smiled at her, “Thank you, auntie.”

She patted his cheeks and said something about preparing to leave soon. It had taken an entire week for them to get the outfit worked out, to get Peter fitted with the coats and new weapons that Thor had sent along - saying they were a gift to the boy. Loki had taken them all before the servants could fit Peter with them, locked herself in the bathroom and then came out a few hours later saying they ‘would do.’

One thing Peter did notice through the whole week was that Loki was also preparing. It was the final day when they were planning to leave that he went to check on her outfit. The servants had wanted to hold a small celebration for his birthday, but Peter told them the Asgardian party would be celebration enough. Loki had cried a bit, saying he was growing up too fast and she'd have to find a spell to make him a baby again. May and Ben called - but Loki had sent them on a vacation to Florida so they held Peter's party the week before.

“You’re going as a woman,” Peter commented, smiling at the woman while one of the servants braided her hair. Peter had a braid sort of hidden until his hair was styled a certain way. It had a lock of black hair braided through it. He smiled when he noted the twin braids that came from her temple, how both had locks of golden hair entwined. Another braid went back from her forehead, all three meeting at the crown while a sort of headdress of emeralds and silver glittered over her hair - her horns were to be worn at the actual ceremony but until then she wanted the emeralds - which made Peter and Airis smile as it'd been a gift from Thor last Yule/Christmas (Peter celebrated both.) A bit of Peter’s hair was braided into a piece that was tucked behind her ear.

“I felt,” she shrugged some, “it feels right. You look so grown,” her eyes watered some, which wasn’t good since she had eyeliner on so she began fanning her eyes. “It is such an important event, I almost wish that idiot a good day.” She was basically completely dressed, just needing her heels and coat. Peter would be put into the last of his outfit - which was mostly just the coat and a belt for his weapons - right before they left for Asgard.

“You’ve not talked to him,” Peter didn’t ask, but Loki nodded some, her eyes crossing in the mirror as she watched the servant swipe blood red lipstick onto her lips. “Are we going to see him before or after the coronation?”

“Before,” Loki said after the woman gave her permission to speak, “We will be standing on the steps.”

“We?”

“Yes,” Loki rolled her eyes, though there was a kind smile playing at her mouth, “I go nowhere without my child at my side.” Both smiled and Peter was dragged from the bedroom by Airis as it seemed they needed his assistance with something in the living room - one of the mirrors needed to be moved again or something.

Peter didn’t think his first time in Asgard would be for a huge celebration. No, he figured it would just be Loki and him showing up and taking a small tour before they just sat together. Often times, now that he was older, they spent more time just being together rather than actually doing things because Peter wasn’t big on going out so much. Loki didn’t ever mind, they would often watch whatever movies Peter picked and ate food. They didn’t talk about their lives too much, that was done in letters but they talked as if Loki hadn’t been away a whole month (or sometimes more).

He wasn’t nervous. No, why would he be? Thor was kind of like an uncle, and it was just a party. A big party with Gods and people he’d only ever heard of in tales from his Godmother or from Thor. No big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was super pumped about the trip to Asgard that I might have overdone it? Buckle up for some Protective!Peter, Mom!Loki and an Asgardian party! Woop! I love Asgardian parties, tbh, they're like drinking, fighting, ballroom stuff and food. Like, that's my whole scene! I hate when people write Asgardian celebrations and its like people sitting at tables chatting like uh, they're *sorta* VIKINGS if you think they weren't drunkenly singing, dancing and just being merry, you need a new brain.  
> Fun fact - My Peter considers his 1st language Norse/Icelandic and he actually has complications with English at times - so he follows memes to keep up with English slang. You'll see at one point kind of why I mentioned that Peter considers Norse/Icelandic his first language and English his second - I know Old Norse and Icelandic aren't the Exact same, Peter knows that too, but they get jumbled for him and he uses like a blend of both or just one. Around most of the Asgardians, Peter speaks Norse, English to his Aunt and Uncle, and Icelandic when he gets excited. Because it isn't mentioned, Ben learned enough Icelandic just to be able to sometimes follow Peter's ramblings. He knows words like Sick, bad, happy, spider - things that make Peter lose focus.


	4. Asgard: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASGARD AAAAHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I AM PUMPED *waves arms violently around, almost punching myself and the dogs in the face* FUCK YES FFFUUUCCCKKK  
> When I imagine Loki as a woman, I think of the songs "Say Yes to This" "Good for You" "Attention" and "Pretty Woman" typically in that order.

Loki's dress is something like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/8d/c0/55/8dc055b76e8c15940e1e9b7d3fac4935--mermaid-evening-dresses-formal-evening-dresses.jpg). 

* * *

 

The Bifrost was spectacular, living up to the name Rainbow bridge. Heimdall, the Gatekeeper, greeted Peter and Loki kindly. “He’s a Vanir,” Peter whispered as they left the gate, “Asgard has a lot of those.”

“Yes,” Loki said, smiling some, “some came after the war, some before, some during. The war united Aesir and Vanir and they took the name Asgardians.” Loki wore a much more fitted outfit than Peter and heels yet the teen was still practically jogging to keep up. Peter really had respect for anyone who would wear a skin-tight dress and heels yet still be as graceful as water - especially after spending the last week drunk on the couch rewatching  _Pretty Woman._ His pants were fitted and he had done like five thousand squats to get comfortable while Loki had just kind of waggled like a wet dog and said she was good.

“That is pretty cool,” Peter wasn’t sure why he was whispering, but everything was so big, bright and beautiful that he couldn’t help but feel small in comparison. If he went to the left or right, he’d fall into the water which would drop him into the vastness of space. It was exhilarating, knowing how  _ close  _ death could be. “This place is amazing!”

Loki smiled and they saddled horses, riding them to meet the All-Father in the throne room. 

Much to Peter’s excitement, people were out and about. Some gaped at him and Loki, some gave waves, but all were preparing for a party. Lights and streamers hung from buildings, people wore their nicest clothes, children were yelling about having to be bathed, it was like Homecoming or some other huge celebration! The air smelt like perfumes and food - different scents Peter knew because of the few Asgardians he knew, but they were so different actually in Asgard. Asgard had a smell like spring, minus the pollen, and if gold had a smell Peter would say Asgard smelt like gold and light.

Two guards came up, one on the side of Loki and one on the side of Peter. “Princess,” one called, “it is good to see you home.”

“Yes,” she said, pursing her lips, “I suppose it is also good to be home.” The sky was cloudy despite it being such a wonderful day; Peter watched the clouds swirl slowly over the palace. “Where is my brother?”

“He is still away,” the guard beside Peter said, “we’ve sent word for him but-”

“He will be late,” Loki said and urged her horse faster. Peter gave a small wave to the guards and chased after Loki, his own horse picking up speed. 

 

“I don’t want to do this,” Peter whispered while both he and Loki stood outside the throne room doors. Inside, Frigga and Odin were waiting, to meet Peter, to prepare them all for the ceremony that would have thousands of people. “Can we wait for Ragnarok? Then there would be fewer people to impress.”

Loki was hesitating to enter as well. Probably because this was a big ceremony and Loki hadn't been seen as a woman on Asgard in nearly 13 years. Maybe she was scared to see Thor right now? Peter couldn't pinpoint one single fear, so he settled for her being afraid of them all.

“No,” she finally said, pushing the door open and striding in like they hadn’t been two seconds from running all the way to Jotunheim. Frigga beamed when she noticed them enter, standing from her seat. Everyone else also stood, turned to look at Loki and Peter who were pretending not to be super nervous. It was as if half of Asgard was in the open hall all ready, waiting for the ceremony.

“Loki,” Odin said in that commanding tone, “it is nice of you to join us on this day.”

“Yes,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Though I wished not to.”

He gave her a stern look before turning his eye to Peter, “And the young Peter Parker.”

Peter gave a slight bow once they stopped walking and were standing on the steps. Peter was in front of Loki. “All-Father, it is an honor.” Peter smiled to Frigga, “The All-Mother, it is lovely to meet you in person.” She had written him letters on holidays and Peter was certain she probably kept tabs on him like Loki did.

She nodded gently, giving her slight bow in return, “As it is to meet you. Have you two seen Thor, by chance?”

“No, fortunately not,” Loki said, hand on Peter’s shoulder. She did that when they went out and she felt they could be in danger. Only once had they actually ever been in danger, some guy had jumped out and attempted to mug them when Peter was ten but Loki managed to take him down in record time wearing heels and a dress that had gotten torn by the attacker’s blade. 

“He will be late,” Peter said, smiling some, “he often is.”

Loki hummed and smoothed his hair some, fingers running over the small plaited hair at his temple. “That is true,” Loki agreed. “We should have told him an earlier time just so he’d be on time.” That was how Peter got him on time anytime he was to attend something on Midgard. He was supposed to go to a parent-teacher meeting once and had shown up at the end and Loki didn't kill him because Peter pointed out it wasn't even important. When Peter did soccer, they told Thor times nearly three hours before his games so the Thunderer would be on time.

“Well,” Frigga said, smiling kindly. Peter suddenly saw where Loki got that motherly manner from, even when Loki was male. “We have time to become better acquainted.” They moved from the huge open hall to the feasting hall, informing all the attendants that the ceremony would be a little late.

Peter and Frigga got along right away - she asked about his schooling and Peter was more than happy to share about his classes, his classes starting soon and some of the internships he was looking into. Frigga shared some stories about when she was learning magic and Peter was all too eager to listen to her talk about spell work, her travels, and even her life before Asgard.

“Last month,” Peter said, smiling brightly, “Loki stabbed me in the side while training and I swear, she was about to throw herself off a cliff because of it. Then, she got angry because I hadn’t even cared, just told Thor we had to train more.”

“I did not know you fought,” Odin added, as he’d been listening silently to the conversation.

“Aye, sir,” Peter patted his side where the stab wound had been, “since I was thirteen, though it was only recently Loki began my training herself. My aunt and uncle were a bit against it after they learned we were training with weapons after I turned fourteen. Thor wanted to begin sooner but Loki said she’d have his eye if he even thought of putting a blade in my hand when I was ten.”

“Sounds like Loki,” Odin said, though his tone held a bit of amusement. 

Loki huffed and sipped her water, “I would, too. I’d have ripped it out while he was awake.”

Peter nudged her shoulder with his own, “No need for that. We could hardly appreciate all of your beauty if we had less than all of our eyes.” Loki grumbled into her cup but blushed. “Is mother blushing?” Peter teased some more, poking her arm with his fork. Loki was swiping at him, face bright red while they had a small slap fight.

“Aye, the liesmith is blushing indeed!” 

Peter glanced up over Loki’s shoulder to see the Warriors Three and Lady Sif enter. Sif was dressed rather nicely, considering Loki said warriors often had to wear their armor to such ceremonies. Her hair was braided back in a fashion rather similar to Loki’s own, though she lacked the  [ headpiece ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/06/4f/aa/064faad23b69e83483152d95e8773831.jpg) Loki wore and the strands of golden hair. Her gown had a strap of silver scales over one shoulder while Loki’s lacked any armor.

“Ah,” Loki hissed, “the idiot squad.”

Peter and Loki laughed at that but Odin shot Loki a look so they covered it with coughs. “You must be the mortal child!” the fat one said, clasping Peter on the shoulder. “Piper or something like that.”

“Peter,” he replied, “and I’m wounded I know nothing of you.”

Which was a complete lie. He knew how much Loki hated that group, how they pretended to be Loki’s friends because Thor was always dragging Loki along to their battles or games. Loki hated Sif the most, while Hogun was the most tolerable. He knew Volstagg ate enough to challenge a bear in appetite, Hogun was often quiet and Fandral had hit on Loki a few times -  Peter also knew Thor knew nothing about that. Thor talked about them, but Peter thought Thor was biased as he also talked about Loki like she put the stars in the sky. Thor was a sap, Loki was… honest. Which was weird, knowing Loki was known by these Asgardians as a liar.

“My Lady,” he said to Sif, “you are looking lovely. I like your hair.”

Sif glared at Loki, probably knowing Loki had told Peter how much she hated her hair to be commented on. But, she said nothing impolite and smiled kindly at Peter, “Peter, it is lovely to finally meet you. Thor speaks wonders of you.”

“No doubt,” Peter said with a shrug, “I’m pretty awesome. Did he tell you all how I bested him in three fights this year?”

***

Loki was not drinking because she was annoyed. No, no, she drank because they kept giving her drinks. Frigga watched, noting that Peter kept taking the glass from Loki’s hands and how Loki would steal it back while he chatted with the Warriors Three. Odin had left at some point, saying something about locating something but Frigga stayed as she enjoyed watching Peter and Loki interact.

“Sif,” Loki suddenly said, turning in her seat to look at the nicely dressed warrior, “You’re dressed like a woman.”

“As are you,” Sif said, though her tone was colder than Loki’s drunken tone. 

“No, I mean, where is your armor?”

“Where is yours?”

Peter made a face, “Is this ever going to get an answer? Loki isn’t wearing armor. Now, you answer.”

“He is like a second Silver Tongue,” Fandral said, getting a nod from Hogun. “I don’t know if I like it or not.”

“It is adorable,” Volstagg said, pointing his fork at where Peter was glaring at Sif who was glaring at Loki. “He is a babe, I love it!”

“You wish to know?” She finally said, eyes narrowing towards Peter for a second. “I am to be wed on this day.”

“Right in front of my salad,” Peter mumbled, which made Loki’s lips twitch into a small smile. He said that when people got romantically gushy or said something he didn’t particularly care about. He never actually had a salad when he said it though. “That’s rather odd, isn’t it?” Peter sipped some wine, “Thor is being crowned, you’re being wed, Loki is-”

“Peter,” Loki hissed, looking at the child as if she’d been betrayed. 

“Aye, mother, my apologies,” Peter gave her a smile and looked back to Sif, “this is the one Thor was to marry, is it not? It's a shame, me being his ward and never actually hearing tale of her.”

Sif rolled her eyes, “Thor knew not of our arranged wedding.”

“Yes, so I have heard,” Peter said, setting his glass down. If anyone noticed the way the flames in the room flicked or that the sky was darkening, none commented. Frigga would need to watch this child closely. “How long have you been trying to get that arranged? Before your hair was sheared or after?”

Sif looked like she had been slapped, “You know not what you speak of, child.”

“I know both of my Godparents are oblivious creatures. I know you could not convince either they are being wooed unless they wish to be wooed. I know someone would have to go behind Thor’s back to get in such a place as he has the place already filled in his heart.” Peter sipped his wine again before setting the empty glass down for good. “Mother, I’m going to greet Thor, will you come?”

Loki nodded once and downed her drink in one swift gulp, going to follow Peter as they left the hall. She held his arm tightly, as if scared he’d be ripped from her side if they were not careful.

“So,” Hogun said, “they are lovers.”

Fandral shrugged, “I called it. Pay up, losers.”

Volstagg grumbled and pulled out some money, tossing it to Fandral. “Sif, pay the man.”

“I refuse to believe Thor would do…  _ that _ .” Sif shook her head and turned, leaving the hall as well. 

“The little silver tongue is scarier than the larger one,” Hogun said, getting a laugh from his companions.

Frigga just shook her head some and also left the room, though she was smiling.

 

Thor entered the hall, drunk and covered in dirt, blood and whatever in Hel that stench was. “What is today?” he asked the first person that approached him, though they approached from behind. 

“The day you get a bath,” Peter said, voice altered as he was covering his nose.

“Peter!” Thor turned and went to grab the boy into a hug, but Loki snatched him back. 

“He is right, you need a bath,” Loki covered her nose with a hand and both snickered at Thor’s crestfallen look before it turned into a beaming smile. 

“You are no longer angry.”

“I have had someone point out how big of an idiot you are,” Loki said with a shrug, “Now, you’re an hour late and Airis is going to shave your hair if you do not go in there and get ready.” She let Thor stroke her cheek, his fingers brushing the emerald that fell to her temple from the headdress. “If you don’t get a bath, I will stab you,” she said in a soft tone, smiling lightly.

“Being stabbed would be better than being ignored, but I’ll go and bathe now since you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't remember that Thor and Loki are brothers - that's like? next chapter? Idk but it isn't important! WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE PROTECTIVE!PETER 
> 
> Fun fact: My Peter played soccer in middle school and is super good at parkour without his spidey powers because he wanted to be able to startle Thor so he learned to climb and jump to/from/between things. He'd tackle Thor from a tree or other structure if one was around to get the drop on him.


	5. Asgard: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time in Asgard! Protective!Peter is still the highlight and Loki is Soft!Mom  
> krúttið mitt - my cutie/sweetie  
> vǫlva - witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super pumped because of some stuffffff
> 
> Plus my friend visited yesterday and he looked me in the eye and went "I know you have a fanfic written somewhere, and I'm going to find it."   
> So I'm hella paranoid at this point. But he bought me a Thor which was nice of him.

Loki was fussing again.

“Look,” she whined, “you’ve got dirt on your face from that oaf. Your hair is starting to frizz. I should have brought that spray.” Anything she could fuss over, she did and Peter was just sitting there, allowing it. The servants had to giggle before being shooed off by Airis.

“Loki, if you fuss over that child one more second he is liable to become that oaf,” Airis said, moving around the feasting hall so everything could be set up. “Why don’t you take him into the vault? Show him around rather than fuss- DO NOT TAKE OUT HIS PLAITS!”

Now Airis was fussing over him, trying to work the strands back into a proper plait that Loki had been trying to ‘straighten.’

Thor entered the hall, all loud and laughing, “ _ Krúttið mit,”  _ he pulled Loki to his chest from behind, holding the female close so she stopped fussing over Peter. “He looks fine, and you look wonderful. Are you excited for my big day?”

“Oh yes,” Loki sneered, “seeing you be wed has been a lifelong dream of mine.”

Thor hummed and buried his face in the crook of her neck, “Yes, mine too. Though, I am not being wed today.”

“Like Hel,” Peter laughed while Airis finished off his braid, “The All-Father would rather put off your crowning than have you rule alone. He thinks you're incompetent without an advisor.” 

“I won’t be alone,” Thor said, but it was muffled in Loki’s neck. Maybe a week was too long to keep Thor away, he always grew grossly cuddly when Loki would ignore him. It was part of what Loki had grown used to and no matter what, it couldn't be groomed out of the oaf. Not that Loki  _really_ complained about the cuddly attention. “I have Loki to be my main advisor.”

Peter smiled and Airis shook her head, mumbling something to him about Thor being a sap. Loki was mumbling about how Thor couldn’t expect Loki to be a good advisor, how Thor was only giving that role to Loki because they were lovers, and how if Thor didn’t release her by the count of three, she was going to stab him - in his fancy new ware. Peter decided to save his Godmother, “Is that a new cape?”

Thor glanced to Peter, then released Loki so as to show off the mentioned new cape, “Aye! Isn’t it amazing! It is heavier than my last, won’t get tangled up when in battle! Plus, the colors are brighter!” 

He was showing off the cape and how shiny his armor was while Loki fussed because his hair wasn’t done right, so he was also sat and the plaits were redone. “You’ve gotten better at braiding,” Thor commented while Loki wove the strands together. His eyes watched her under his lashes, knowing she had that concentrated face where her tongue was held between her teeth while her brows came together.

“I had to,” Loki just said with a shrug. “You weren’t there enough to braid it for me in the mornings.”

Thor took Loki’s hands and kissed the palms, making the Trickster blush and go to shove his face away. “I’ve been a bad lover.”

“Of course,” Loki said, “and an even worse brother.”

Peter put a hand up, “Wait - woah, am I missing something?”

Airis laughed, “He forgot! Rich.” She patted his cheek, “I can’t believe that was forgotten! It’s been thirteen years and no one thought to mention to the boy?”

Airis was smiling; Thor was still pressing kisses to Loki’s hands and wrists, while she grumbled and told him to stop and Peter was trying to get someone to explain to him what Loki meant  _ brother _ . Of course, it had been hinted that there was a different side to their relationship by May once, but Peter had just ignored it. He just figured it was a sort of ‘bros for life’ type thing, not actually -

“Ah,” Fandral called, “we were beginning to believe you would never show up!” He gave a bright smile and pretended not to notice how Loki snatched her hands away as if they had been burned. “Your ceremony is three hours late, my friend.”

“Three? I was going for four,” Thor laughed and moved from his companions to embrace his friend. “I guess we should begin now.”

***

Loki was to walk in with Frigga - but that was changed when she showed up in a woman’s form. So, instead, Fandral walked Frigga out and Peter walked with Loki. She was holding his hand lightly, taking smaller steps so Peter wouldn’t have to hurry. He’d never understand why such a tall woman needed even taller heels. She was even taller after putting those horns on - they intimidated Peter a bit.

Her fur cloak was a bit extra, but Peter was certain that she already knew that. They approached the steps and Peter was to stand on the step one below Loki’s step but in front of her rather than to the side. Her hand rested on his shoulder, a cool point in the warm Asgardian atmosphere - she really needed to work on whatever was making her so cold, seriously.

Sif stood below Loki and Peter, Frigga above, and the Warriors Three were across with Odin in the middle where Thor would come up to the foot of the stairs. 

Thor walked up the center, and people cheered. Peter was smiling and when he glanced up, Loki had that small smile that she never really showed but it was her nicest smile. It was just a small smile but it was one Loki only had when Thor wasn’t looking, when she thought Peter wasn’t watching. 

He squeezed her hand on his shoulder, turning back to watch Thor do his showing off. He could practically hear Loki’s sigh of how big of an idiot the Thunderer was.

Odin was saying stuff but neither Peter or Loki were really listening. Loki was smiling fondly at Thor and Peter just never really listened to speeches. They were drawn out and boring, even if they were probably important.

Well, they weren’t listening until Thor stood, leaving Mjolnir on the ground. That wasn’t right, he was supposed to raise her. “I am not marrying today,” Thor said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I do not need a consort or a wife.”

“You’ll be married,” Odin said, “or you won’t take this throne.”

“I won’t marry someone I do not love,” Thor said, shrugging, “Simple as that, father.”

“Thor,” Frigga said, but she was cut off by Odin.

“You are being a child. The Lady Sif would be a great regent.”

“I don’t need a wife,” Thor said more firmly, “and if you think I am unfit to rule alone, perhaps I shouldn’t rule.”

The whole court was shocked to silence. They were used to Thor’s back talk, but never about something so serious. He was being even more stubborn than usual, and Loki wasn’t even attempting to get him to side with their father. Loki was standing there, grasping onto Peter and staring at Thor in just as much shock as everyone else. Thor had wanted to be king for… forever. And now, he was throwing it away? For Loki of all beings? Had he gone mad?

“Give the crown to someone else if you think me so unfit,” Thor said, but there wasn’t anger in his tone. It was just a casual tone. He'd been thinking about this a while, how he'd give it all up for Loki. Thor... Loki decided Thor was the biggest sap ever. Perhaps the court was starting to think Loki was behind Thor's actions - though they wouldn't think for the true reasons. The people of Asgard would look and see Thor giving the crown to Loki and would probably think Loki had Thor under some spell.

Loki was almost certain Thor was about to hand the crown over when he spoke again.

“Peter,” Thor said suddenly, putting a hand towards where Loki was digging her nails into Peter’s shoulder - thank the Norns for armor, “you would find him a better king than I if I cannot be left to rule alone.”

Sif spoke up, “Peter cannot rule, he is tainted.”

Loki shot her a deathly glare, “And what is it you mean by that?”

“You, the Trickster, Liesmith, the God of Mischief, have tainted that child with your witchcraft and lies.”

“I’d watch your tongue,” Peter snapped, stepping to the side some to put himself between Loki and Sif. Loki wasn’t dressed to fight, but Peter was and he was  _ this  _ close to fighting. 

“Peter,” Thor called, “do not listen to her, you are a worthy child.”

Peter scoffed, “Thanks, I guess.” He didn't really need Thor's approval, or anyone's, but he didn't need someone telling him he wasn't worthy. Loki had raised him to not take that bull from anyone, and he wasn't going to let some lady warrior who had a thing for the Thunderer tell him anything. Thor seemed content with Peter not being offended, but Loki had glanced out the open window, towards where lightening silently flashed across the sky.

Thor just smiled and brushed non-dirt off his legs, “I guess this was for naught.”

“Aren’t you being selfish?” Sif asked, arms crossed over her chest, “just because you would rather not be wedded at the moment, you’d give up the crown?”

“Do you not believe a wedding with love would be better?” Thor bent to grab Mjolnir, twisting the strap around his wrist. “Are we done?”

Odin moved down the steps, “Who is it, then? This person you’d not name, this person you’d give the throne up for?” His steps echoed in the hall, almost jarring in the silence.

Thor didn’t back down even when they were practically nose to nose. Odin glowered down at him and Peter was about to say something when Loki tugged him back, whispering that they needed to go  _ now. _ He was three steps back when Sif drew a sword from who knows where, “Where do you think you’re off to,  _ vǫlva _ ?” She stepped forward, a single step but it was close enough.

Peter felt the staff get tugged from his back while he grabbed the whip at his right hip. Frigga was standing, trying to get everyone to calm down but her words were drowned out by a large group saying Loki was behind Thor's actions - Loki was working some spell. Why wouldn't  _he?_ Loki was the jealous  _brother_. Peter felt his skin prickle, hating how they all just laid the blame on Loki without evidence, claimed witchcraft and were blatantly misgendering Loki. Sif went to take another step forward.

“Back off,” he growled, keeping between Loki and Sif. Loki had the staff braced for an attack.

“What will you do, child? Cry to your mother?”

The next bit happened fast.

Peter’s whip wrapped around the warrior’s waist, flipping her onto her back while the sky darkened. Loki went to grab Peter, to stop him or something, but instead, she had to use the staff to hit a guard who dove to subdue Peter as the teen charged Sif. 

Mjolnir knocked one guard back when he grabbed Loki since she was at a disadvantage due to the dress but she did try. Before the hammer went whizzing back to Thor, Peter  _ grabbed it _ from the air.

It was an instinctive move, to just grab it. He had perfected that while learning to catch throwing knives, or any weapon that was tossed to him. 

The fighting stopped in an instant once Peter pointed the hammer at Sif, who was flat on her back holding a blade up, probably to stab Peter.

“I’d like you to shut your mouth,” Peter said, standing over Sif with a cut to his cheek that was dripping some blood. “I’m going to let you up now. Then, I’m going to return this to Thor, then I am going to check on my Godmother,” He stepped back, even offered his assistance to help her to her feet. She didn’t take it, just stared up at him in shock.

Loki flew down the stairs, throwing herself at Peter and beginning to fuss over his wound. Tears came to her eyes, “My baby, oh my poor baby, you’ve got cuts. This was supposed to be a good day, I am so sorry.”

Peter chuckled, putting his hand over hers on his cheek, “I’m fine, but did you notice Thor’s belt was missing a loop?”

“I did,” she laughed, looking a bit upset though relieved because Peter really was fine, “But he was dead set on dressing himself.”

Peter turned and most of Asgard stared in shock. “I think,” he hopped down a few steps, ignored Odin and handed the hammer back to Thor, “this is yours. I’d like to go home now, get a Hot Pocket and watch a movie maybe.”

“Uh,” Thor blinked a few times, “yes, of course. Take Airis with you.” Peter flashed Frigga a smile, giving her a small wave. She blinked owlishly at him before smiling some, a small nervous smile.

“It was lovely meeting you all,” he called before hopping down the rest of the stairs. “Lo, I’m going to head on back. You come by when you’re done partying.” Then, he was leaving with one of the servants.

“Well,” Odin said after Peter had left the hall, swinging the staff he'd taken from Loki, “I believe it does not matter if Thor takes the throne or not.” Loki was glaring at Sif, thinking of a thousand ways to end her life right there on the steps for the single wound Peter received. Thor was looking at his hammer as he’d been betrayed. Frigga had sat back down, putting a hand to her cheek. There was an anxious quiet over the populace that was waiting for someone to say something.

Volstagg asked after a moment, “Do we still feast? I think we all are in need of a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My Loki gets really soft with Peter because Odin wasn't soft with either Loki or Thor. If one got injured, it was just a "Well. you either shouldn't have done that or should have done it better." Loki doesn't want Peter to feel like he has to be perfect in everything, as if Peter wasn't perfect, so Peter wouldn't have confidence issues and isn't afraid to go to Loki about anything. Thor is tougher with Peter, typically telling the boy to work harder, do better, be great. He's the "you're not dying, you're fine" parent while Loki is the "Paper cuts are just as bad as severed hands" parent - So Peter will admit when he is hurt, but he also knows what injuries are far too bad or nothing. Tough little cookie.


	6. Asgard: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a hangover, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little lady's man, ya'll.
> 
> Oh! I was thinking of songs that remind me of Loki, and I know I gave a few the other chapter? But I got some more!  
> 3 a.m. - Parker Lane. Misery Business - Paramore. Control - Halsey. Daddy Issues - The Neighborhood. I don't believe in us - Overcoats. Those are more everyday Loki and not determined by gender.

Airis somehow convinced Peter to stay for the feast, which was a bit of a shock. Loki was downing drink after drink, growling at any that approached when he went “Boo!” behind her. He’d only truly been gone thirty minutes max and Loki was a bit worried he hated Asgard because of the whole scene. She didn’t jump when he jostled her out of her silent brooding.

“Peter!” She set her drink aside and turned to embrace him, cooing softly about how happy she was he was there and Thor would be so happy as well. She was touching his healed cheek, petting his hair, pressing small motherly kisses to his forehead and temples.

“I didn't come back for that,” Peter said with a smile and a shrug, “I came back because Airis said there was food.”

Volstagg, who was not far from Loki’s side, laughed, “I like this child.”

“Aye,” Fandral said, raising his glass to Peter, “he is very likable.” The Warriors Three were eating just a few seats down from Loki and the seats between were empty because of Loki’s attitude so she’d been ignoring them as well. Thor was off somewhere, probably dancing with some woman - not that Loki cared or was glaring at each partner Thor took, no. Obviously not.

Loki hugged Peter close to her chest, as if protecting him or something. She did that a lot when she drank, Thor had told Peter to get used to it. Both just accepted that Loki was cuddly but never mentioned it once she was sober or she’d threaten to scratch Thor’s eyes out - even if it was Peter teasing her about it. “They’re jealous,” Loki whispered into his hair, “you held Mjolnir. She doesn’t like them.”

“All I did was catch it,” Peter shrugged, tilting his head back to look up at her, “I’ve caught many weapons.”

Loki put a hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling, “Mjolnir puts you in line for the throne, my child. She only accepts those worthy to allow them to hold her.”

“Oh,” Peter mumbled behind her hand, “I didn’t realize it was that big of a deal. Thor leaves her lying around when I am trying to clean,” he shrugged and Loki laughed, brushing some hair from his face. 

“You are a wonder. Come, lets dance!”

 

Peter had never been to an Asgardian party or any party really, but he did believe he was probably never going to another party quite as fun.

People came up and talked to him, some girls came up to flirt but they’d be run off by Loki or even Thor - after the Thunderer made a loud deal about Peter being back. He chatted with different people about just about anything. He drank and ate, chatted and laughed with different people. Thor decided at one point they should spar, so Peter was dodging knives and throwing them right back while dodging partygoers who cheered and laughed - before Loki threw her magic up to stop the fight. 

“Lame!” Peter cried, laughing some before tucking the knives away. “We were just getting into it!”

Thor agreed, then swept Loki up around the waist as she would usually huff and fight him for that, “Dance with me.” Loki looked like she was going to protest, but she gave up because Thor was drinking, so she shouldn't agree. They could both get touchy when drunk, but she was so happy - not that she'd say that - that Thor had finally asked her to dance. He'd probably bother her until she said yes anyway so why not get it over with.

“Fine,” she grumbled but was smiling some, “Don’t make me look like a fool.”

“I could never,” Thor said, his hand on her waist while the other held her hand up some. Thor had danced with a few other people during the evening, but with Loki was the most intimate the touches had been - even Frigga had barely been within a foot of Thor while they danced. “You look lovely.”

“So you’ve said,” she said, rolling her eyes. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and let Thor lead. They stepped easily, so used to one another's movements it was just natural to not even have to worry about a step. They danced together a lot on Midgard, in the grass under the sun to fun swing music or in the living room to slower music. Peter had far too many videos of them dancing and May had  _way too many_ videos of Loki teaching Peter to dance. Ballet to waltz, Peter was - in his opinion - okay at dancing. Nothing really compared to Loki dancing, and no one was a better partner than Thor as he'd known Loki ages. 

A few people started to notice them dancing a bit too intimately for royal siblings. Airis came up to Peter’s side and offered him a cup of mead while a few other people just started to whisper. “You know,” Peter said, shaking his head some, “in a room full of people, they have forgotten everyone else.” Peter would typically make some joke about leaving room for Jesus, but Loki wasn't in earshot to enjoy the joke so he kept it to himself since no one else in Asgard would appreciate his hilarity. Thor was talking quietly to Loki, and she would give a smile or flush a bit at his words. Peter imagined he was complimenting her again.

“It is often like that,” Airis said, smiling some. Peter set his cup aside and took Airis’s hand, twirling her around twice before catching her around the waist again, dipping the servant back slightly.

“Let’s dance, auntie,” he said laughing some at her shocked look. The music was fun, fast-paced and easy to follow while he led Airis around, then she was taken from him and another girl was in her place. Some were awkward, obviously unsure of what to do but Peter just smiled and complimented them. One thing he learned from Loki (and Thor): compliments put anyone at ease. He could probably woo his way into one’s bed if he wanted, but that wasn’t his style. Peter wasn't even intimidated by their heights compared to him, he just smiled and enjoyed the party.

***

When the light was coming up, Loki groaned and shoved out of Thor’s hold. “Where is Peter?”

Thor just grumbled incoherently, rolling onto his stomach to keep sleeping. Loki scoffed and grabbed for some clothes, almost falling out of the bed. “Whose bed is this?”

“I don’t know,” Thor finally said, muffled by a pillow and his arms, “ours for now.” The sheet had been mostly dragged off with Loki, exposing most of his back and was only covering his ass because he had curled the white sheets around one leg when he realized Loki was dragging them all away. Someone in the room had to have some modesty since Loki was digging for clothes completely nude to the world.

“Thor,” Loki snapped, “get up. It is nearly noon.” She was pulling clothes on - some shirt she located and pants - while almost tripping to get out of the room. “Thor, now, we must find Peter.”

Thor groaned loudly and dragged himself from bed. “Fine.”

Loki was sort of dressed, though she looked a mess, but at least she attempted to dress. Thor just tugged on some pants and threw his cape around his shoulders. Slipping out of the room was a bit awkward since neither were certain where they actually were at first. 

“I recognize this,” Thor whispered, holding Loki back to his chest. “I think we are in-”

“Sif’s room,” Loki said, giggling some. The last time Loki had been in that room, she’d sheared Sif’s hair off but that was ages ago. That was back when Thor had a crush on the warrior and Loki was  _ not  _ jealous. “We are terrible.”

Thor chuckled and pressed a kiss to her neck, “Let us find Peter and then discuss our terribleness.” 

They managed to make it back to the royal wing fairly quick, but they’d have to pass through the feasting hall to get to their chambers. “I pray no one is eating,” Loki mumbled, slipping the door open enough to enter but hopefully not alert anyone inside of her and Thor’s entrance.

“Mother!”

Loki jumped, summoning a blade while she slammed back into Thor’s chest out of shock. 

Wonderful.

Peter was sitting with the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and the All-Mother. He waved, “I couldn’t find you after the party,” Peter said, moving from the bench seat to embrace Loki. 

“I apologize,” Loki murmured against his hair, hugging him. “Did you sleep?”

“Yes, Airis took me to your chambers and I slept there. The All-Mother was worried when I came in without you. I was going to go looking for you after eating so you didn’t start Ragnarok looking for me.” Peter was smiling and quite obviously ignoring Thor trying to act nonchalant while edging away. “We were just about to have breakfast.”

Loki hummed and allowed Peter to drag her to the table. “I was just telling the Warriors Three about our training.”

Fandral nodded, “He fights well.”

“Loki,” Frigga said, trying not to smile, “where is Thor?”

“Hmm? Oh, probably looking for clothes,” Loki laid her head on the table. “I have his shirt.”

Peter sipped what was probably orange juice, “I have Mjolnir, in case he starts asking. He handed her to me before you two disappeared.”

Loki groaned, putting her arms up around her head, “Would you kindly hit me on the head with her?”

“Aww, mother,” Peter cooed, but he was trying not to laugh, “are you not well? I can call May, tell her I will be home soon.”

“I’m fine,” Loki finally said, sitting up. Fandral passed her a glass of juice and Hogun was smiling a bit. “I just… hit my head.”

The Warriors Three all laughed some but Frigga shook her head with a small smile. Peter offered her some food, telling Loki it would make her feel better. The doors opened and Thor came waltzing in, yawning loudly. “Has anyone seen my hammer?” He was just in some casual clothes, not even bothering with armor.

“In your bedroom,” Peter said, shrugging.

“I was just in my bedroom,” Thor said, scratching at his scalp some.

“Loki’s room,” Fandral said, and both princes visibly tensed.

“Why would-”

“They know,” Peter said, biting into some honeyed bread. He and the Warriors were competing to see who could steal more food from Volstagg before he noticed. So far, Peter was in the lead but Hogun was catching up.

“Mother-” Loki started, planning to come up with some story that it wasn’t what she was probably thinking, but she gave him a knowing look. Thor sat down, obviously feeling awkward.

“I’ve known,” Frigga said. “Boys, how about you and Peter come join me in the gardens? We have much to talk about.” Loki and Thor just nodded obediently. Frigga smiled and left, telling them to be there within the hour. Peter was chatting with Hogun like he hadn’t outed Thor and Loki to them all. 

“How long?” Thor asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Sif scoffed, but it was Fandral that spoke up, “We suspected for the past century, but-”

“It wasn’t until nearly thirteen years ago it became obvious,” Volstagg said. He pointed his fork at Peter. “We asked Heimdall, but he refused to answer. We laid bets on it.”

“It doesn’t,” Thor blinked at his friends, “Does it not bother you?”

“Of course, it does,” Sif said, “You’re brothers.”

“Siblings,” Fandral corrected, “but the heart is an odd thing.” Volstagg nodded in agreement, eating a turkey leg. Peter stole some bacon from his plate, giggling when Hogun did the same. “I think I was convinced that one time when we were camping out and you insisted on sharing your tent with Loki, despite her having her own tent.”

Hogun nodded, “You found any excuse to be near Loki.”

“Then,” Volstagg said, “last night when you were drunk you tried to take her against the back wall.”

Loki choked on her toast. “Did not!”

Peter was giggling, “Mother, I think you should get dressed before we go see Frigga.”

“The child does know you’re a man, correct?” Sif asked, eating some scrambled eggs. “And that you aren’t his family?”

Peter stood, “I do know sometimes Loki is a man, and I know that family isn’t always blood. I also know you’re going to need to change the sheets of your bed.” Then he practically dragged Loki away, telling Thor to follow when he was ready.

“What does he mean by that?” Volstagg asked, but Thor was downing some orange juice and spluttering about how he had to be going  _ right away. _ Hogun and Fandral shared a look and then all three warriors started laughing while Sif turned bright red and turned to leave the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: So, some legends (I think it was some greek? I can't remember but) said Gods were typically the same in looks to man but taller? Well, on Asgard, the Aesir/Vanir are much taller than they appear on Earth. Thor passes as about 6'4 on earth, Loki is roughly 5'9, because when Peter was small he got scared once by a tall man at a circus and Loki decided to alter their height a bit so Peter wouldn't get scared - it just stuck after a few years. Peter is smaller for his age - only like 5'3 at 15. By the time he's done growing, he's barely 6 foot.   
> On Asgard, though, Thor is about 7'6ish and Loki is about 7'4ish. Loki's horns add about a foot? Maybe 2? And their heels are about 6 inches because mama didn't raise no pussy that wears 3-inch heels. Peter's heigh doesn't change on Asgard.
> 
> (Second fun fact: Airis, the Vanir servant, is roughly the same age as Frigga but she looks 20ish. Frigga looks roughly like 30s? Odin looks older, but he is super fuckin old so)


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga, tea, tears. Can I say anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in my opinion, a fix-it chapter.
> 
> I can be nice, I swear. <3

Frigga was sitting amongst the flowers at a little table in her beautiful golden gown, sipping tea while Airis was moving about setting things up. It was like a tea party, with flowers around and on the table, beautiful teacups with ornate designs, chairs that kind of looked too small to actually seat anyone but were typically just the right size. It was almost surreal. She was like a work of art in the beautiful scenery.

Thor came out first, distressed to have to sit alone with his mother. She just smiled and asked how he was doing, making idle chit chat while they waited. He relaxed a bit, hoping this wouldn’t to some awkward version of “the talk” where Frigga tried to inform Thor about pregnancies and such… He’d gotten that talk ages before and it had been super awkward as Frigga had tried to explain that if he wasn’t careful, something about a corrupt throne, curses? Maybe it was just STDs? No, it wouldn’t be _that_ , that was in the talk with Peter… Not that they gave Peter the ‘talk’... Thor was awkwardly drinking tea, trying not to show his mother how nervous he really was.

Peter and Loki came out together - Loki in the form of a man though he was still holding Peter’s shoulder as if scared he’d be taken away. Frigga sometimes wondered why Loki was so possessively nervous about Peter. She was often saddened by his possessiveness for the boy would never have traveled to Asgard had it not been for Thor, who had made Peter known to the courts. Loki would have kept the boy a secret, would have loved and protected him in private - Loki would have said it was to protect him from things like that scene with Sif at the coronation. How would have their lives have been if Loki hadn’t been given the child? How would Peter have been if not for Loki?

“Mother,” Loki greeted, smiling kindly and taking a seat.

“It is lovely you decided to join us,” She said, sipping her still hot tea. Thor also had a teacup in hand, the saucer in his palm as he looked between Frigga and Loki with that lost puppy look. Peter gave him a nod, trying to sympathize with Thor on how awkward their chat would have probably felt. Peter remembered a time May had tried to ask Peter about his "preferences" to which he said he thought spiders were pretty cool - and then Uncle Ben had tried to explain what they were talking about.

“I had to find Peter clothing,” Loki sighed, “I did not think we would stay for the party.” Not a full lie, they had just sat in the bedroom for a while trying to ignore that they were to attend this tea party until the last moment. 

Peter took a seat across from Frigga so her sons were at her sides, Thor on the right and Loki on the left. Each was given teacups on saucers and little biscuits while the sunlight shimmered and made the day look beyond magical. Peter was admiring everything while Loki and Thor tried not to look like two teens who were about to be scolded for kissing under the bleachers.

“Well,” Frigga said kindly, “I am glad you did stay. I have had the greatest time with Peter.”

Peter was eating a small tea cake that smelt like ginger, eyes wide, “Me?”

Frigga hummed, “Yes, but there is more that we must discuss.” She set her teacup down and shifted in her seat. “You both know I love you, correct? That you are both my children?”

Both sons nodded.

“I have treated you both equally, loved you both as a mother could love her children…”

Peter squirmed some in his seat, trying to make himself smaller. This was insanely personal and he hated where it seemed to be going. It was almost like a talk he'd had with Loki when he was small... Peter hadn't liked that chat then, but it didn't bother him now. He'd needed some processing time and if there was one thing he knew Loki sucked at was processing so he just hoped this wasn't going where it seemed to be.

“Mother,” Thor took Frigga’s hand, holding it gently between his own, “what is on your heart?”

She took a deep breath, “Loki, you did right by Peter. You raised him as your child while being sure he knew of his parentage. I-” she sniffled some and Loki took her other hand, “I should have been a better mother to you both.”

“No,” Loki said softly, “Mother, you have been wonderful.” His eyes were soft, trying to work out what was bothering Frigga to the point that she was near weeping.

“What is the meaning of this talk?” Thor asked, brows furrowed as he scanned Frigga’s face for any sign of where this was going. She was obviously saddened, but she gave them both a watery smile.

“I didn’t sire either of you,” she finally said, voice cracking a bit at the end. “Thor, you are an Odinson but… Loki,” she looked at Loki, then down at her lap. “It was long, long ago,” she said, blowing out a breath. Neither son removed their hand from hers, which she took as a good sign.

“Odin returned one day, with a babe. He was blonde, strong and beautiful. I had not yet given birth, remaining barren. I was angry, I wanted to throw the child aside but,” she looked at Thor, eyes watery as he stared at her in silent confusion, “we were in need of an heir, so I could forgive Odin because it was for the good of the kingdom - that is how I processed it at first. It wasn’t the child that had done wrong, the child was just born and needed love. I accepted him- you, Thor - as my own.”

There was still a softness in her eyes that said she wasn’t done, so neither son spoke. Peter was sipping his tea, unsure if he should speak or even be listening. Part of him was planning to slip away, but something in Frigga's eyes begged him to stay.

“Sometime later,” she whispered, removing her hand from Thor’s hold to sweep some hair from her face and then taking his hand again, “Odin returned once again. War was over, though, so it should have been a joyous occasion. Once again, he brought home a babe.” She smiled, but the smile was a bit pained and angry as she recalled her first memories of that time, “I was angry. Once again, I wished to throw the child aside as this one… this one was pointless. We had an heir, did we need a second child?” Loki looked hurt, but she squeezed his hand.

“But, then I looked at his face and I fell in love, just as I did with Thor. Odin then told me the tale of how he came about the babe, how it wasn’t infidelity that brought the child to his arms but a cold war a child had no point of being in,” she smiled at Loki, a sad watery smile, “I decided to raise both as my own, to love them equally and to never let them know the truth - I feared it would drive you apart… But, seeing Peter, I realize that was not right.”

There was a beat of silence and then Thor asked, “I am Odinson, but Loki…”

Frigga released a breath, taking her hands to lift her teacup carefully in her shaking hands, “Loki is… Loki is Loki Lauefyson.”

Loki flinched, recoiling as if he’d been struck.

Peter spoke up, “Isn’t that the king of-”

“Jotunheim,” Loki said, hands starting to shake, “you mean to say…”

Peter set down his teacup, “Mother, calm down, please.” Loki flinched again but took a deep breath. Peter took his hand, offering a smile. Loki almost hated how Peter knew how to calm him so easily. Thor couldn't even calm Loki typically, but Peter just had to smile and Loki could breathe again.

“Was I some,” Loki was scrambling for words, squeezing Peter’s hand, “was I just a prize? Was it not enough to take the Casket of Ancient Winters?”

“You were a baby,” Frigga said, a sort of desperation taking over her voice, “You were left to _die_. No parent should ever wish that on a baby. Look at your own child,” her eyes met Peter’s, soft green on dark brown, “would you wish that fate upon him?”

Loki’s eyes were going over Frigga's face though he refused to look at Peter. Of course, he wouldn’t wish such a fate on Peter. He loved Peter, cared for Peter. Loki would have loved to have told Peter that Loki was his only family, to keep the child and shield him from the pain of being orphaned, but Loki didn’t. He wasn’t sure why he had been truthful with the boy, but he had been. Any question Peter had, Loki told him the truth and nothing but.

“You lied though,” Loki whispered, fingers curling on the tabletop after releasing Peter’s hand. “I have always been second to Thor. That was always obvious. But, this was on both. We were both lied to.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something but closed it, getting that he wasn’t supposed to speak right then or he was still searching for words. “I-” Loki looked over at Peter finally, his brown eyes were bright with worry. He worried Loki was not well, was hurt… “Why, tell me why.”

Frigga blew out a breath, knowing this was probably the best the situation could have gone. “I cannot,” she said and before Loki could demand more answers, she blinked back some tears, “Odin will have to tell you that, my son. I was just a mother who loved her sons, he was the warrior who brought home two children at separate times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said we can't be friends because I am writing this and not Issues (my actual book) so there's that. I drew some stuff for math. I need to do a research paper. 
> 
> Next chapter has some soft stuff! And pain. But it's the soft parts that count.
> 
> Fun fact: Like some part in the comics (fuck don't ask me where or when) May runs a sort of shelter, but instead of it being fueled by her loss of Ben, it is them together. They don't do much profit work anymore, as Loki makes sure they stay well covered in the means of money but they aren't extra about it. They might have money, but they're modest people so they raised Peter to not be selfish or snobby because he does have money - part of the reason they opened the shelter. He is super humble and modest - he never really thinks himself above anyone else and is actually really awkward about it so he comes off as not having a lot of confidence to strangers. He believes other lives matter more than his own at times, though he has a problem with second chances depending on the wrong doing.


	8. INTERMISSION *editted*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest of apologies! I swear!

So I hate to say this, but there is a massive problem. 

My phone broke yesterday - 2/27/2018.

Because my phone broke, I have no internet and my access at the library is scant at best. So, updates will be further between. But! This isn't a completely bad thing!

For the next chapter, I actually have two versions. I have kind of fluffy chapter that leads to angst, or angst that leads to ... we are going to say fluff! In the end, the story is the same, but the circumstances change. So, I think, I will leave this "chapter" up for a week. In that week, I wouldn't mind if ya'll (my lovely lovely readers) put in comments about whether you want heartbreak then happiness, or you want the heartbreak later and the happiness now. 

Which ever gets the most, I'll post that version! You've got a until March, 7th, 2018! On March 8th, I will post the next chapter and boy/gurl, I am pumped for both versions. Perhaps later, once this is finished and all, I will post the version that doesn't get published so you can all see how it would have ended. 

I'm so sorry about this, but I swear this time won't be idle! My dad is working now to get my phone replaced but it will still be about a week before I even get a message about a replacement. I also have a doctor's appointment today and I have to walk everywhere because my stepdad went to the hospital again and yeah yeah - "Man, you sound insensitive" Well, he's basically killing himself. The doc told him what to do to get better and he ignores it. I'm tired of going to and from the hospital just about every weekend just because he decided not to ask me for assistance doing some work - now I'm ranting.

But, on the upside, the library is super nice and not nearly as cold as I had expected it to be! I'm planning to go see an old neighbor today which might cause me to cry. 

I need to do my classes now but I didn't take my medication and it is just blah getting my internet to work so I might try to work on my history paper? Who knows! 

ANYWAY! Fuck, Tor, getting sidetrack!

Ya'll fuckers vote! You want

* version A: Fluff then angst 

*version B: Angst then fluff. 

I have no preference, but if no one votes, you get jack diddly squat. (That means nothing but I might be kidding about that) So, once this is posted, you got 1 week to vote, to get your friend(s) to vote, to create a whole new account and vote. Comment, right down there. But, like, don't argue about it, please. Ya'll will probably see the winner before I do so don't like, be an asshat about it. Both versions will be posted at some point or another, but the winner will actually be in this ... book. Yes, we'll call this a book. The second, I'll probably rewrite the book and you can look into it later - or send me some form of message (carrier pigeons would work best) and I could just send you the part you want. Either way, you'll get both parts in the end, it is just a matter of when you get it.

I also take bribes, just saying. Bribes in the form of like, IDK, fan art, works inspired by any of my own, or just, you know, food. (I'm kidding about the food.)

Don't be afraid to also guess where you think this might be going with your vote! Ask me questions and if they don't spoil the plot, I'll gladly answer! Ask about my dogs or how I got such amazing hair! Just remember to pick either version A or version B in your message. *Comments that have both voted will be ignored so don't fucking waste your breath.*

*This chapter will be deleted in a week when the next part is posted*

 

So... I do not want to back off of what I said about a chapter being posted soon. 

There has been....

My dad... He passed March 2, 2018 at around 1:05 am. I will... Add more info later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm kidding? I'm not. Comment! Send in your thoughts, call me an asshole for making you choose, do something!
> 
> *Edit 1* So far, it looks like you're gonna get Angst then fluff. Are you people okay???? And ya'll so sweet, I will write the best angst I can for you guys - *sheds a single tear* I hope it rips your fucking hearts out and leaves you devoid of emotions whilst you drown in tears. <3 <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version B! I also decided to leave the intermission chapter up so I don't have to explain that later I will probably post the second version. Plus this is poorly edited - I'll fix it later in my life maybe.

Thor and Loki were sitting in Thor’s room, for the first time in ages, on the bed. Peter was out with the Warriors Three, exploring the palace while the heirs decided they needed time to process. Loki sat with his knees drawn up close, leaned back against Thor’s chest. They had been sitting for thirty minutes now and neither had spoken, just let the silence swirl and their thoughts try to process. Thor absentmindedly drew circles over Loki’s knuckles with his thumb, chin rested on the younger’s shoulder as they thought.

“I’m not sure if I should be happy or angry,” Loki whispered, laughing some under his breath. At least Frigga had come out about, didn’t leave them to find out on their own… How betrayed they would feel then. No, perhaps it was better - Loki had dreaded the whole “I’m not your mom” talk with Peter, but it had been fairly painless then… Peter had been so young though, there was no deception. 

“Aye,” Thor mumbled. “It makes you wonder, does it not?” He pressed his face into Loki’s shoulder, humming softly.

“It does.” 

“So,” Thor said after a few minutes of silence, “if you’re a frost giant, why are you so …”

“Not blue?” Loki chuckled, “Or small?”

“You’re not  _ that  _ small,” Thor teased, both smiling a bit. They went quiet for a few more moments. “Who do you suppose my birth mother is?”

“A garbage can, obviously, since you are trash,” Loki said, only to get bitten on the shoulder and told to not be rude. “I have no clue, why do you ask me? I didn’t sire you.”

“Upside to all of this,” Thor said, which was a line he got from Peter nearly every time the boy got an injury that would result in a scar, “we aren’t brothers!”

“Oh yes, that is truly wonderful. I’m an orphan and you’re a bastard, yippee,” Loki sounded the complete opposite of overjoyed.

“No, I mean, we are not bound by blood. You are, technically, a prince, so,” Thor trailed off, probably waiting for Loki to pick up what he was meaning but Loki really wasn’t getting it. The Thunderer huffed a sigh and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder while tugging Loki more against his chest, “We could be wed.”

“And why would we do that?” Loki asked, smirking some when Thor huffed another sigh. 

“Because you love me?”

“But, I have my own throne, I don’t need yours,” Loki was teasing him, obviously. That was what Loki did. But, there was a bit of truth behind Loki’s words, even if Thor refused to see it as such. He always did deny the idea that Loki would be playing him, that he was just a puppet. Thor was so willing to let Loki manipulate him, it was almost sad. Loki closed his eyes for a second, leaned back against Thor, willing down the fluttering in his chest at the prospect of marriage. There wasn’t a point in marriage.

“How about,” Thor hummed softly, “it would unite our realms, bring peace and prosperity, and some other things Father said about you marrying Rhys.”

“Oh Norns,” Loki laughed, “Don’t mention the elf in bed, isn’t that what you said?” Both were laughing, the odd tension from the morning faded away. 

“Father would have to disown you, publicly,” Thor said after a moment, “you’d have to accept the title Laufeyson.”

“Would the Asgardians feel better with siblings wedded on the throne or a Frost giant as queen?” Loki was joking again, but the question was rather serious. “You realize, I am the monsters we were raised to fear. I’m the thing children run from... “

“You are no monster,” Thor reprimanded, “You’re Loki.”

“I am,” Loki agreed, “Another thing.”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t it odd, a Frost giant being the God of fire?”

“You are chaos embodied, my love,” Thor said, pressing a kiss to Loki’s temple. Loki was hoping this whole adoption story was a deception… they didn’t actually have proof of Loki being a frost giant anyway, so maybe it was some clever lie to cover up that the crown princes are - Loki cut the thought off. Until they had proof, he was going to take the news with no weight… That felt easier.

 

Peter was tossing grapes into Volstagg’s mouth from across the room when Loki and Thor entered the hall. Peter was balanced on a chair that had been placed onto another chair on top of a table and he was blindfolded while Volstagg was sitting back against the table, preparing to catch the grape. 

“Peter,” Loki gasped at the very precariously balanced chair, “What in the name of Sweden are you doing?!”

“Sweden?” Fandral asked. Hogun shrugged.

“Your mother is going to have a heart attack,” Thor laughed, but Peter just tossed the grape and Volstagg leaned to the right, catching it. “That was actually cool.” Loki hit Thor’s chest, telling him to not encourage the children.

Fandral huffed, tossing a few coins to Hogun, “I didn’t think he was going to make that one.”

Hogun tucked the coins away and shook his head, “You should not doubt him, he is clever.”

“Are you better?” Peter hopped off the chair while ripping off the black ribbon blindfold, causing the percarious tower to crash down to the floor since he wasn’t balancing it anymore. “Sif and I got in a fight earlier, but otherwise you didn’t miss much.”

“A fight?” Loki was suddenly turning Peter’s face this way and that way, checking him over for wounds or even dirt. “What about? Thor, handle your betrothed before I remove more than her hair.” The Warriors Three were trying not to laugh at how motherly Loki was because they’d only ever seen him be vicious or rude, but here Loki was - checking a child for injuries and swearing death to any that hurt him.

“It was actually about her hair,” Peter laughed, “I pointed out that you and her are the only Asgardians without blonde hair and Fandral said Thor must have a type. I may or may not have called Thor ‘the biggest queer I’ve ever met’-” Thor looked hurt and betrayed while Loki laughed, holding Peter’s face in hand, “and she said something about Loki being the passive partner and, sorry, but I had no clue what that meant so I told her she was angry because she wasn’t getting laid.”

Loki’s face was bright red, “You are a horrible child.”

“I know,” Peter smiled and Loki pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Fandral laughed and Volstagg told Sif to take a walk. Hogun was silent the entire time.”

Thor sighed loudly, “Loki and you will run my friends off with your silver tongues.”

The Warriors Three laughed. Loki was trying to comb down Peter’s hair, but it wasn’t really working so he gave up. “Have you taught the child ‘Get help’?” Volstagg asked, making Thor gasp in excitement.

“I love ‘Get help’!”

“I don’t,” Loki hissed, “It’s stupid.”

“Come on, you love it.”

“No.”

Loki went to argue again but Thor cut him off with a kiss. “We’re doing ‘Get help’,” Thor said when he pulled away, smiling down at Loki. 

“Ooh, I hate you,” he growled but didn’t argue.

 

Loki had expected the partying to last longer, but it really was just the one-night of festives. Not that he was disappointed - no, he wasn’t really one to party nonstop as Thor or the others were… It was just, Peter was to return to Midgard after the partying ceased since his school was to start soon.

Loki was packing up their things to return to Midgard when there was a knock at the door. “The All-Father is requesting your presence.”

Loki sighed and looked to Peter, “Can you continue packing?”

“Of course.”

Loki left with the guard, trying not to be nervous to face his… not-father. The guard didn’t speak, not many did speak to Loki. They would chat with Thor at times, but only a few spoke to Loki. The Vanir guards, usually. Loki could have laughed. Now, he wasn’t Asgardian. Could he even blame the Asgardian people for disliking him? Did they all secretly know of his parentage? Some had to. Frigga was never with child, yet no one had ever actually mentioned that. Wasn’t it odd? There just suddenly being an heir? Then a second just appeared? They aren’t Greek - they don’t just pop full grown children from their heads!

A door opened and Loki was met with Odin and Thor standing in the Weapon’s Vault. The Vault had been a place they came to often when both princes were little, how Odin would tell them stories of different relics, would tell them how it was their destiny to protect the things in the room. Loki had read in one of his many books that there was a chance of one of the items causing Ragnarok, which led him to believe that was why Odin kept them under lock and key.

“My sons,” Odin said, a sad look in his eye. “Your mother tells me that she has talked to you both.”

“And that is why you brought us here,” Loki observed, “the start of it all, some dusty relics.” Odin gave him a long stare before turning, striding slowly through the hall. Both sons shared a look before they fell into line behind him.

“We should begin with Thor’s birth, long before the war with Jotunheim on Midgard.”

 

A long time ago, there was a set of Gods on Earth. They were called the Elder Gods. Through some bad things - involving eating one another and turning into demons - only one Elder God remained after a time. Her name was Gaea, though most come to know her as Mother Earth. Some things happen (involving a lot of children) and she becomes known as the Mother-Goddess. She merged herself with the Earth to help shape evolution, to pave the way for mankind.

Disguised under the name of Jord and taking the form of a beautiful woman, Gaea and Odin had a child together. Odin wished for a child to have the powers of Asgard and those of Midgard, strong in both realms and loved by all. He carved out a cave in Norway for her to give birth and returned after the child was weaned to take him to Asgard, to be raised as a prince and a future king.

The child, Thor as he’d be named, would possess the power of thunder, lightning, mighty storms. Mjolnir was forged, to channel his power, to strengthen it as well - a fitting weapon for a worthy God. He would make a great king on Asgard and a worthy protector on Midgard.

Next, there was Loki’s tale. 

It was the same as when Odin had told them of how he took the Casket, but now he added the part how he found a small child with the relic. Part of him had wanted to leave the child, but it was so small… Odin had briefly thought of Thor back at home, no bigger than three or four, and realized, he couldn’t leave a child to die. His magic turned the blue babe into a child of Aesir blood, ink black hair, porecelin skin much like snow and green eyes like emeralds. Frigga had been angry, but once she looked at the child - after she stripped away the glamour and held him carefully so as not to get frost bite - she realized, too, no child needed to die. The glamor was replaced and she showed him off to the world as her own.

 

Loki was staring at the eternal flames, how they danced and flickered through Odin’s tale. “Why not tell us?”

“I did not wish you to feel… different,” Odin said, sighing some. “It was better, to keep the story of your birth secrete.”

“And me?” Thor said, “You felt it better to lie about my heritage as well?”

“I wished to raise you both as my children,” Odin said, tone firm, “I did not want you to see differences in one another that would cause problems. I hoped, perhaps, to put Loki on the throne of Jotunheim after some time. It would bring peace and prosperity to both realms.”

The eternal flame flared up, as did Loki’s anger. 

“I believe,” He laughed coldly, “you marrying me off to an elf is less insulting than giving me such a broken realm. We were just pawns in your game. You had no care for us, not enough respect to tell us the truth.” Loki stalked closer to Odin, snarling. “You are the  _ worst  _ father ever.”

“Your  _ father _ ,” Odin growled back, “left you to  _ die.  _ In a temple with nothing but  _ that  _ casket to comfort you,” Odin pointed to the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was glowing faintly blue and it called to Loki in a way he’d always heard, but ignored. He had always assumed they all heard the low hum, felt the cool pull like an icy breeze that had always drawn him closer. Before, Odin would steer him away from it without word, but now Odin didn’t draw Loki’s attention from the relic.

“You could have told me the truth!” Loki raised his voice, “Not once have I lied to Peter, and I am  _ known  _ for lies! I would have loved nothing more than to tell him he was my own child, to keep him to myself and away from anything that could harm him! But I am not,” Loki’s voice faltered as his eyes darted anywhere that wasn’t Odin or Thor, “I’m not you.”

Thor went to grab Loki’s arm, but the trickster snarled at him, “Everything we have become is because of your games.” Odin remained silent. Thor went to calm Loki but that glare was turned on him, “I let that  _ oaf  _ into my bed in hopes of claiming a seat by the throne. I let him believe he actually had a place in my heart.” 

Something in Loki was telling him to shut up, stop talking, but this was what Loki does when hurt.

Loki lies and hurts those around. He told himself he wasn’t lying, but his heart ached painfully.

“I pretended to  _ care,  _ pretended to love him. I  _ played  _ him,” he hissed. Thor had visibly flinched back at Loki’s words. “His pain,” Loki pointed at Thor, then at Odin, “his heart break is on you. I could have had my own throne without using him had you not lied. None of this,” his hands waved, though he really wasn’t sure what he was gesturing at, “would have happened. I would not have had to pretend to actually have  _ loved  _ your Golden son.”

Thor finally spoke, “Loki-”

“No,” Loki snapped, “enough of the lies. Enough of them.” He wasn’t sure when he approached the Casket, but his hand was laid over top. Instead of freezing his skin as he hoped to prove these were more lies, his skin began to melt to blue, nails blackening. Loki’s eyes stared at the changing skin tone, knowing it was creeping up his neck and onto his face. “This wouldn’t have ever worked anyway, Thor.” There were tears in his red eyes and fear in Thor’s.

Thor went to say something, but then Loki was teleporting away. 

“I,” Thor stumbled back, “he is right.”

“Thor,” Odin began but Thor put a hand up. Perhaps he was going to tell his son that Loki was lying, that his words were hollow and without meaning. Perhaps he was going to tell Thor that it was just time to get over his infatuation with Loki.

“Loki has raised Peter as his own, tending to and caring for Peter as any parent would while Peter knows they are not blood. Loki had the chance to lie, to tell Peter that they were blood, but that would have been… wrong,” Thor closed his eyes, “Loki keeps nothing from Peter. Loki may be a liar, but he is not a manipulative parent.”

“Son-”

“Do not,” Thor sighed, “I need to locate Loki before he does anything rash.”

Odin said nothing while Thor left the hall. The Casket was still sitting on its mantle, the brilliant glow dimming some. Loki had activated it, no doubt, with his touch. Odin blew out a breath. Sadly, he felt Loki had been true in his words. The men they are today would have been different had they known the truth. Perhaps they would be better, or they’d be worse. Odin stayed in the Vault a while before going back to the court and pushing away the pain with work.

 

***

 

Thor shoved the bedroom door open, hoping perhaps to find Loki inside with Peter. Peter jumped when the door opened suddenly, a very worried looking God bursting through. He paused the movie on his laptop, sliding off the bed. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” Thor said, “Has Loki come here?”

“No,” Peter said, a cold ice creeping into his veins. “What happened?” Thor looked away and Peter pursed his lips, how was he supposed to help if Thor wouldn’t tell him? “Thor.”

“He got angry,” Thor said, eyes still lowered, “he,” he cleared his throat some, “he admitted to have played our entire relationship to get closer to the throne.”

“No,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest, “Loki wouldn’t… Sure, Lo lies, but this is-”

“Are you certain he wouldn’t lie about such a thing?” Thor’s voice was low and monotone. Peter was always scared that something like this would happen. May was always saying how Loki was manipulative and it would hurt Thor one day, it would hurt him and he wouldn’t go back to Loki. He’d been taught in school their relationship was unhealthy and even Loki had told him many times never to fall for someone so like Loki. 

Thor ran a hand through his hair, fingers tugging the braids at his temples before he dropped his hand. “I should take you back to Midgard,” he moved across the room and grabbed Peter’s bag, leaving the laptop case for Peter to grab. “You have all you need?”

“What about Loki?” Peter asked, but Thor was already heading for the door. “I can’t just leave them here, what if they -”

“If Loki needs you, I will be sure they’ll go to Midgard.” Thor didn’t speak anymore and Peter was almost too scared to speak anymore so he followed along until they got to the Bifrost. “Are you coming with?” 

“I have things to do here,” Thor said, looking out towards space instead of at Peter. “The court will be angry about my not taking the throne and there are meetings to attend…”

“That’s cool,” Peter said, turning away with his bag, “You don’t visit much, that’s all. If you see Lo, mention that there is a thing in two days - if you would.” Then, Heimdall opened the Bifrost and Peter was gone. 

 

Loki was, well, not well. 

_ Why had I said those things? Why had Odin taken me? Why hadn’t we been told of our heritage?  _

Traveling between worlds was kind of an odd thing, but Loki was far more skilled at navigating the branches than anyone else he knew. Sometimes, though, if Loki wasn’t paying attention, he would get turned around and wound up in the wrong realm. There was a glittering in the darkness, meaning the Bifrost was being used, but it died before Loki spent too much time on it. His mind was a whirlwind of questions, of anger, hurt,  _ loss _ . 

He could go back, could apologize and tell Thor he hadn’t meant the things that were said… but what were the chances of that working? How many times until Thor decided enough was enough?  _ I never actually told him I loved him. _

Loki almost slipped off the branch, almost fell into the crevice between the branches and that would have been bad. Spending as much time as he was in the branches was bad enough - vertigo would set in, then insanity if he wasn’t careful. One could only stare at the grand branches of time, space and all that lives for so long before they either went mad or died. 

Instead, he kept walking through the space, not really following any path and even daring to hop between them to forge new trails that would surely disappear without use. Eventually, though, he did know that this little trek would have to come to an end as the whisperings of the breeze through the branches would slowly drive him mad if looking at the trails didn’t. It was like having a thousand voices barely speaking loud enough to make a sound and standing on a maze way above a bottomless pit - there was fear you’d fall, the paranoia of being followed, and the head-splitting whispers. 

Loki slipped off the branches onto Midgard, beleiving Peter was most likely home. 

He briefly thought to go to Thor first, but the other part of his mind said not to. Thor would return,  _ but it wasn’t Thor who left. _

Peter was back on Earth, and he was reaching into Loki’s purse up to his shoulder while watching  _ Ash vs the Evil Dead  _ on his laptop in his bedroom. “Lo!”

“Peter,” Loki smiled some, though it was shallow and without heart. “I’m sorry I did not bring you home, I should have arrived with you…”

“It is cool,” Peter said and retrieved a bag of chips. “I did steal your purse though.”

“And filled it with snacks, I see,” Loki shook his head some but wasn’t upset with the teen. 

“Are you okay?” Peter set the food and the magical bag aside, patting his mattress, “Thor said… some words were said…”

“I,” Loki stepped back rather than forward, “Words were said.”

“Were they true words?”

Loki wanted to hate Peter for the question. “No,” Loki whispered, eyes lowered. Peter moved from the bed, approaching Loki slowly as if he were a wild animal about to dart away. 

“You’re hurting,” Peter pointed out. “You feel like,” he paused for a second, “you feel as though you aren’t good enough. It is like everything has been a lie and no one is being true to you.” Loki finally looked up to find Peter staring towards his dresser. “You think, if your original family couldn’t love you, why should a second family? But, you begin to realize, maybe the first left for a reason, maybe they did love you enough or maybe they didn’t. You wouldn’t know now… But, you do know that your second family chose you. They could have let you die, could have let you be alone and unloved but they didn’t.”

A tear dripped down Peter’s cheek and he chuckled some, awkwardly brushing it away. “Do you remember the first time I called you ‘mother’?”

Loki was watching Peter carefully, remembering that day as if it had been yesterday. 

“Of course.”

“I said, ‘Mommy, can you open my juice box? And you just started crying. I got scared, I thought I had hurt you or said something wrong, so I asked you why you were crying,” Peter smiled fondly. Loki continued to watch his face, noting the way his eyes were still rimmed with tears. “You said, ‘My Peter, I am not your mother. I may not have birthed you, but I will raise and love you as any mother. Whatever you wish me to be, my baby, I will be.’ And I asked if I could still call you mommy.”

“I remember this,” Loki finally said, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” Peter smiled a sort of sad but also happy smile, “after you left that weekend, I remember sitting alone with that locket, wondering  _ why _ . Why had my family left? Was it me?” Loki went to tell him that it wasn’t, that they loved him, but Peter continued speaking. “May and Ben, they explained to me that they left by accident. They did love me, very much so. But, sometimes even now, I question it. If they loved me so much, why were they on the airplane without me? Where were they going and why? There are so many variables that point to them suspecting they’d have to leave me, so why did they continue living the way they did to let these variables remain?”

Loki… well, he’d never really put much thought into Mary and Richard’s deaths. It had been an accident according to the report and he’d never really thought to look into it more. It felt wrong, questioning his companions’ lives after they died. But, Peter made a solid point - why were they on that plane?

“I remember, on my bad days, that you could have left. You didn’t have to be there for me. May and Ben, they could have let me go into the system. But, you all stayed. You all loved me more than anyone could and that is what matters,” Peter’s eyes sparkled, and Loki saw what he was saying.

“We never lied to you,” Loki pointed out, “never made you feel like you were something you weren’t.”

“No,” Peter said, “but you have to admit, you wanted to.”

Loki did. He’d wanted to keep Peter to himself and never let another hurt him, let him beleive he was Loki’s son and nothing less but everything more. “I’m saying,” Peter poked Loki’s stomach, earning a slight scowl, “those that should love us might not always do it, or be there to, but those that  _ choose  _ to love us… they are worth more than anger, more than pain, more than the lies. We have to accept that we didn’t have the life we could have, but our lives aren’t bad. I mean, look at me, I’m pretty fucking awesome.”

“Language,” Loki hissed, then blushed. Peter laughed and embraced Loki, mumbling into his shirt something about apologizing to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys, for the condolences and as promised! This is version B - why do you all want angst an then fluff? Seriously.   
> I don't want to say this will be on Hiatus for a bit but... Because of the passing of my dad, I have very little will to do anything. Currently I am having to look for a job so we don't lose our home or power/water. Life is really hard right now.. He had been going in and out of the hospital for over a year now and had become very mental abuse to me up until about 2 days before. Mum has decided that daddy probably knew this was coming and he was trying to make it easier for me because I would get super depressed over our pets passing - how would I react if he passed? In the end, it is all just super painful and I'm having to force myself past grieving much sooner because I am now the head of household...   
> Ha. 17 year old half Hispanic girl with enough anxiety and depression to destroy a city and I got to be strong. 
> 
> I'm writing, when I can but we are still unable to get internet unless I come to town and the truck is illegal to drive so that is difficult but! I swear, I will have something posted soon. Thanks for everyone sticking around.


	10. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad mom Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when Peter talks and it is in italics, he is speaking Icelandic.   
> This is kind of just a filler that I wrote a while back before all my life fell apart, and because you guys picked B, Thor isn't in it. I kind of felt bad writing him out T_T   
> I'm currently at work and doing my school work so yeah - plus I didn't get home until 2 am last night because D&D lasted forever because I got ate by a Hydra and we lost my pet snake Jerome... I got my first paycheck the other day so I have 40 something bucks now and am only like 200 away from the electricity bill... haha yay.

Loki was, by anyone’s clinical definition, depressed. She wasn’t really eating unless forced to, wasn’t putting thought into conversations, just stared out the window from the armchair while drinking warm tea. Rain pattered against the panes and Loki just watched the lightning as it streaked the sky. She took long baths that Airis filled with hot water, bubbles and flowers but Loki just sat in the water and didn’t actually make an effort to clean herself. What was the point? 

Peter started school the Wednesday after they returned to Midgard, so he wasn’t there fully to make sure she was okay, but he was there at night and such.

Airis returned to Asgard at Thor’s request, but she made a promise to be back by Friday. So, Loki was alone three days.

She  _ totally  _ didn’t spend those three days crying and cursing the rainy weather, didn’t use her magic to cast illusions of Thor and make attempts at apologizing. No, no, not Loki.

Peter didn’t walk in Thursday and duck a vase that Loki chucked at an illusion of Thor. 

“Loki!” Peter screamed at her, “Stop throwing things!”

“Make me!” She grabbed her wine glass and threw it as well while the illusion looked to Peter for help. “You son of a bitch!” The wine glass went through the illusion though it didn’t shimmer away and Loki grabbed a book, readying to throw it before Peter waved his hands through the illusion to get rid of ‘Thor.’ She wasn’t very good at talking to him when drunk anyway.

“Loki, this isn’t healthy,” Peter sighed and she used her magic to clean up the glass, splintered wood and all the kitchen knives stabbed into the wall. “How about,” he set his bag on the foyer table, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “how about we go out? Hmm? Take your mind off… other things.”

Loki sniffled, rubbing her sweater sleeve across her face, “I’m so sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t be acting this way. Where did you want to go?”

Peter held up a laminate invite, “A showcase?”

 

Loki and Peter ordered a pizza and set about getting dressed for the showcase, some classy thing that was hard to get into. How did Peter get into it?

Tony Stark.

Peter applied for an internship with Stark Industries, and somewhere in the interview, it had been mentioned how Peter really wanted to work with Doctor Connors one day. Billionaire likes kids and wants to make their dreams come true, he passed Peter’s resume (a pretty good one for a kid his age - as Stark had said over the phone to some pal that was close in with Norman Osborn who was later told and he was always looking for ‘bright fresh young blood’) and then, shortly after, an invite to a showcase came in the mail to a Mister Peter Parker. 

The showcase was for some of the work Oscorp had going on - things to entice new applicants, entice funders and just show off their overall success. Yadayada, Peter was just told there were connections and it was a good idea to go and impress people with his brilliance. 

He wore a charcoal suit and bow tie while Loki had a beautiful off the shoulder gown that pooled around at her feet and complemented Peter’s outfit. He had her fix his tie since he was crap at tying the knot properly and then he offered to fix her braids, but she left them out. He frowned some at that but didn’t argue the point. She’d ripped the blonde braids out in a drunken fit on Monday and hadn’t bothered doing her hair since. 

“So,” Loki said, pursing her lips at the car, “how are we getting there?”

“I didn’t think about that,” Peter laughed, “Guess we call a cab? Or Aunt May?” 

May wound up picking the two up, offering to pick them up after the showcase. She was doing something at the hospital and Ben had a cold so they were unable to attend the showcase as well, but Peter promised to take lots of pictures with his camera. 

The ride was quiet, the radio a low hum to fill the silence while Loki just stared out the window at the blur of lights and people, the setting sun over the skyline. Peter was cleaning the lens of his camera, making sure it was all ready for pictures. The Oscorp building was tall, glimmering and beautiful with cars pulling up to be parked in the garage so they could attend the party. May dropped Peter and Loki off at the front, waving off the valet and telling the two to have fun. Loki held Peter’s arm, letting him lead her into the building.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside, the whole ground floor turned into a huge showcase room with holographic pillars to show off some things from transportation designs to their genetic research. People milled about, looking at holographic displays of actual life models - a small room off to the side one could walk through to see some of their spiders, a pilot showing off a hoverboard. There were some scientists in lab coats but still looking classy explaining things to some people - the monkeys that were genetically enhanced, the durability of the specially altered spiderwebs, the makeup of different materials used in their protective gear. There were a few holograms showing some of the companies Oscorp made dealings with - Stark Industries for some of their hologram tech (since Stark was the only one to perfect in an interactive way without the glass casings), A.I.M., for some assistance in testing their armor against different weaponry, different things. 

“ _ It’s amazing _ ,” Peter said, and Loki had to smile some as he’d reverted to Icelandic. “ _ Look at the genetic stuff! No one else has come anywhere near the level of understanding DNA Oscorp has _ ,” Peter drew a few odd looks from some people as he pointed out different things about the DNA to Loki. “ _ One of dad’s journals talk about some work he did with Oscorp, spiders were his area. I don’t know if they used his work after his passing, but _ - **_oh look at that spider!_ ** ” 

Loki had to laugh at his child-like excitement, letting him admire everything and chatter on about it. One of the scientists explaining the spider display gave him a very confused look before asking if Peter spoke English and was curious to know about the spiders. While he was distracted by spiders and science, Loki slipped off to a small bar set off to the side. 

“Wine, please,” Loki said to the server, “something French.”

“Now,” a voice said to her right, “I’ve met a lot of beautiful women, but you are like a Goddess amongst men.”

Loki didn’t look over until her wine glass was handed over, her green eyes slightly narrowed because  _ really? I’m ta- _ but Loki was suddenly reminded that Thor wasn’t there, wasn’t about to drag her away because of some mortal thought themselves worthy of her presence. It was a bit dampening on her slightly raised mood. Like a shot of cold water on the smoldering flames.

“Tony Stark,” the man said, smiling brightly. He was charming, no doubt about that, practically oozing charisma and prideful arrogance. Loki determined he viewed himself as some sort of womanizing king amongst peasants. 

“Loki,” she said, offering her hand. His eyes twinkled, kissing her knuckles and she fought down the blush that crept up her neck.  _ Only Thor does that _ .

“No last name? Well, I guess only the greatest women have just one name - Beyonce, Madonna. Tell me, Loki, what is a woman like you doing in a place like this?”

She hummed some, “I heard the company was good, so I should go find them.” Tony just laughed and she found herself smiling some. 

“Yee-ouch, kitty has claws. Really, though, your boyfriend drag you here claiming this was good for date night?” Tony sipped brandy from his own tumbler, dark eyes watching Loki carefully. 

“No,” she relented, “this was of my own free will.” She glanced over towards where Peter was chatting with a scientist, noting how both seemed very animated and excited. Peter was waving his hands some as he spoke, occasionally shaking his head and raising onto his toes some - that was a reflex he got from trying to match Thor’s height while they debated. The scientist probably had to stop him a few times as he’d gone off in Icelandic when he let his tongue get ahead of his words. 

“Ah,” Stark said, “single mom, I take it.”

“Single enough,” she found herself replying, sipping wine and glancing towards the windows. With the heat in the air shifting, lightning storms had become more common. Sometimes, she wished thunder would sound with the light, but there was no thunder. “What brings the great Antonio Stark to Oscorp?” Green eyes met brown again. 

“So she does know who I am,” he smiled brighter, “and I’m here because I own the holographic tech Norman is using. Have you met him? The guy seems off in the head,” Tony lowered his voice some, leaning a bit closer and Loki found herself leaning close as well, “I heard one of his lab techs died recently. Freak lab accident or something.”

Loki hummed and decided then that she didn’t want Peter working at Oscorp. Speaking of him, he’d drawn a few more scientists who were all talking about different things and he seemed to disagree with some of their words. 

“Interesting,” she said, bringing the wine glass back to her mouth. “And, why, pray tell, inform me of this?”

“Because you’re beautiful and your kid over there is drawing a lot of attention. Norman will try to hire him and I’d hate to see a gorgeous being such as yourself wearing funeral clothes.” Then, Tony tapped his glass and stepped back. “How about,” his smile returned, “we meet up one day. We can have a little wine, stay up late, just two consenting adults. I got some toys you might be interested in.” Then he winked and was caught up in a conversation with someone else. 

Loki felt her face get warm so she finished her wine and went to find out what it was Peter was going on about. 

“Modern languages have grown lazy,” Peter was saying when she approached, “they’re full of errors and loopholes. Classic languages like Norse and Latin set rules that can’t be bent. I’m just saying, using other dead languages could help better science. All my dad’s notes, Norse. No one could steal his notes.”

“I think,” a woman with a bob cut said, “using symbols and numbers in place of some words is coding enough. I’ve had my papers stolen and then they reappeared after they couldn’t be cracked.”

“No, no,” an African American man shook his head, “interchanging codes - ciphers. Using a cipher, good enough.”

“I write my information backward,” an Asian woman pointed out, “interchanging between Korean and English.”

Peter clicked his tongue some, “Computers would easily pick out any of those. Few people learn dead languages, few computers would translate. Maybe adding a code to the language would be added security, but I think just a dead language no one uses would be good enough.”

They all hummed in agreement before starting up about some codes they’d learned in school. “ _ Mother _ ,” Peter smiled and kissed her cheek, “ _ these are some scientists with Oscorp. They have all had some notes stolen so we were talking about coding _ .”

Loki nodded and petted his hair affectionately - causing the scientists to probably realize Peter had called her some family title. “I’m sure it is lovely. Have you seen the spiders?” Peter lit up and admitted he hadn’t gone  _ in  _ the display yet, to which they all said he should. Loki let Peter go with the petite Korean scientist while they chatted animatedly about arachnids. 

“You must be Peter’s guardian,” another scientist approached, Loki noticed instantly the way his sleeve was rolled on one side. “I’m Doctor Connors, I worked with Richard some before…”

“Yes,” Loki offered her hand, on the side he had an arm, and smiled kindly, “I’ve been through much of Richard’s documentation. Loki, and it is a pleasure. Peter speaks highly of all your work.”

Connors shook her hand, smiling kindly. Loki didn’t compare his slight beard and hair color to Thor. “Yes, I was told that the Parker’s son was looking to work with me one day. Word of mouth.” Loki nodded and shifted her weight to one side as she inspected the little mortal. She was taller than most of the men in the room, aside from maybe a few who were more towards Thor’s Midgardian height, but she towered over Connors who may have been 5’6. He wasn’t off-put by her height and didn’t look at her with contempt because of it. Typically more intelligent men aren’t off-put by her height.

“He is very excitable. He is great at science, the last few summers he has spent time at these camps while I am out of state. Bright child,” Loki smiled, gazing towards where Peter had disappeared to. “He has always been very intellectual.”

“Yes, I’ve been given some of his report cards. I was thinking to have him come by the lab, maybe be an assistant over the summer. I’ve got some projects going, I’m certain he’d enjoy if his chat with Morse about genetics was any indication. I’ve got to ask, what is his native language?”

Loki had to think on that for a moment. Sure, Peter mostly used English, but he had problems with it. When he was excited or sick or his mouth got ahead of his brain, he reverted to Norse - though after he learned Icelandic that became his go-to. “Icelandic. I spoke it mostly when he was young, he picked it up and grew to have difficulties with English. I believe he calls it a lazy language?”

Connors laughed at that, “Yes, many do say that. You don’t sound Icelandic?”

“Many years in London. Historian.” The fake papers had been created a while back when Peter needed someone to sign some forms. Peter suggested the historian - specializing in Viking era artifacts though there was also something about linguistics expert? Loki hadn’t actually read the papers over in a while. “Originally, born in Norway.”

“Interesting.” There was an audio feedback sound that drew people’s attention. Norman was supposed to give some speech about how grateful he was for all the funders, workers and such while showcasing some of his other things that hadn’t been on display. Loki told Connors goodbye and located Peter chatting with another younger man.

“Mother,” Peter greeted with a smile, “this is Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn’s son. He actually goes to school with me this year.”

“Nice to meet you,” Loki said, smiling kindly and shaking his hand. He was intimidated by her, that was obvious in the way his eyes widened. Either that or he was attracted to her. That was how mortals worked. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Peter, are you well? Your skin is warm.”

“Ah,” Peter rubbed a hand down his cheek, “just a bit warm. But, we should get going soon. I’ll see you at school Monday, Harry.” They did a weird high five thing and bumped shoulders before Peter took Loki’s arm. He was burning up through the suit jacket sleeve, causing her to suddenly worry. 

“Let’s get you home,” she touched his face, hoping her cool skin helped some. Once they were out of sight of the party, Loki teleported them back to the house. Peter all but collapse as soon as she used her magic to put him in his pajamas. “Peter, love, are you sure you’re fine?” 

He wasn’t ill according to her magic, there was no affliction. “Yeah, just, tired,” he slurred and passed out. Loki  _ didn’t _ panic and put him to bed to keep an eye on him. She didn’t let the glamor fall away to fill the house with the ice that came from her Jotun form. She didn’t cover every reflective surface just to do this. The times she checked on Peter, his fever was lowered due to the cool temp, but he was sweating and was restless in his sleep and Loki was worried but sitting over him all night wouldn’t help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, I'm uninspired and I miss my dad despite how much I complained about him. At least my paycheck this week will be good.
> 
> ***  
> Fun fact: Peter went on a date with a girl once and he wound up leaving halfway through because she made him feel so uncomfortable so Peter thought he as gay for a few years until he attempted to date a guy and he couldn't be sexually attracted to him either and after that determined that school was more entertaining than relationships at his age.


End file.
